SNT Vs Sonichu
by opuscon789
Summary: SNT lands into the Sonichu Universe completely unaware of how she got there. She ends up caught up between Sonichu and Friends forced to fight her way to find Sonic. Will she ever find her way home? Will she be able to defeat Sonichu and Chris Chan?
1. Chapter 1: Weston Hills Zone

**A/N: This story has been blowing up in popularity so due to this it has become more important to make sure the story is top notch. So myself and a group of people are going back and editing fixing some of the issues. Sonichu is owned by Christine Weston Chandler and SNT is owned by Courtney (Project SNT)**

 **UPDATE 10/19/19: Chapter has been revised**

 **Chapter 1: Weston Hills Zone**

"Ugg... What... happened?"

SNT found herself lying down on the ground face up on an area of grass. The sun was beaming down on top of her body, and the air waved around her with the heat. She was staring straight into the sky as a lonely cloud floated above. As her vision improved, she looked around herself to find a mostly grassy, hilly area with the occasional tree.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she stood up and looked around the area. Ahead, she saw a crossroads where a sign pointed in all directions. On the signs, it said, "Station Square - 100 miles, Zapbud Fields - 30 miles, Pallet Town - 40 miles, CWCville - 20 miles."

SNT recognized Station Square, as she had gone there with Sonic when he'd shown her around all of the sites he'd saved. He'd talked about saving the city from a monster that came out of the Master Emerald. But everything else on that sign made no sense, for some of the places on the sign were not supposed to exist and had never existed.

"How did I even get to this place? I was on Angel Island, wasn't I?" SNT could not remember the last thing she'd done. The last thing she remembered was that she'd arrived onto Angel Island on Tails' plane to thwart an Eggman Plan while Sonic was somewhere else.

SNT was sweating. It really felt like she was melting under the sun. So, she decided to head to the nearest town, which was CWCville. So, it begans: a long adventure into a broken world.

 _WESTON HILLS ZONE ACT 1_

She started her trip by running through the lonely fields. She started to notice the local wildlife, which looked a little wierd. These were not the animals that she was used to seeing. They looked a little odd. Then, out of nowhere, a small animal attacked her with an electric attack. She quickly jumped to get out of the way. The animal was a small yellow mouse with red cheeks and brown stripes on its back, with a tail that resembled a lightning strike. It looked like it was ready to fight.

SNT quickly jumped into the air and performed a homing attack on the rodent to defend herself. She instantly knocked the creature out. Other animals soon came to help defend against SNT. At this point, SNT knew this place wasn't as safe as she'd thought. So she quickly jumped over other animals, and once the road was clear, she did something that Sonic had taught her to do, Boost! She then ran quickly from loop to loop, with every animal unable to defend against her technique. Every once in a while, she would jump to make it to platforms in the air, ledges, and cliffs. Other than that, it was not too different from terrain she had seen before.

"HEY, STOP!" called an unknown voice. SNT heard the voice and stopped in her tracks. At that point, she was 15 miles from CWCville.

Suddenly, a fellow who looked very similar to Sonic ran out in front of her and put one leg out to slow down, dragging it on the ground. The fellow then looked back at SNT. Although he had a very similar appearance to Sonic, he also resembled the first animal SNT had fought in the hills. In fact, he looked like a hybrid of the two.

"You attacked my friends back there! Why did you attack them?" he demanded.

SNT looked back at him, annoyed. "That rodent attacked me first!"

The fellow suddenly looked offended by SNT's words. "How dare you call Pikachu a rodent! Those things are like family to me, considering the fact that I used to be one."

"Pikachu! What happened? Since when did hedgehogs started dating mice?" SNT snarked. That only made the fellow even angrier.

"I was not born like that. Sonic and I, a Pikachu, collided into each other with chaos energy, and I became the Electric Hedgehog Pokemon... Sonichu," he said proudly.

"Really...how original," SNT said sarcastically. "What's a Pokemon?"

Sonichu laughed, "You don't know what a Pokemon is? They are the creatures that dominate this planet, with powers that are beyond compare of humans."

SNT replied, "Thank you for telling me. Now, I need to be somewhere, so..." Then, Sonichu interrupted.

"You are not going anywhere! You destroyed one of my brethren and have insulted me. Prepare to die!" Sonichu had a fighting electric glow about him.

Sonichu used an electric attack against SNT as the world around her became a grid of electricity. She dodged the attack by getting inside of the squares and not jumping. Then, she went after Sonichu with a homing attack. Sonichu then prepared to do his own homing attack by jumping up in the air, but SNT dodged at the last second. SNT then used her tails to fly over Sonichu, but this only gave Sonichu an opening.

"Thunderbolt!" Sonichu yelled. A lighting strike then descended from the sky and took SNT in one hit. She fell to the ground with her tails smoking. The move was super effective. Sonichu seemed to win the fight, but SNT got up, not giving in to the pressure. SNT was a little scared, as she had never faced anything like this before... except Flaming Knuckles. She remembered Sonic's words: "Hey, don't be scared! This is your moment to shine! Keep going. Don't let your fear own you!"

SNT then recalled Sonic's motivating words and stood on her two feet, ready to fight. She faced Sonichu and boosted right into him.

Sonichu felt the impact of the blow, then was flung into the air. Next thing he knew, he fell to the ground. The hit took out all of his energy, and his eyes then closed. Sonichu fainted.

 _SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1_

 _RANK: S (SPECIAL)_

SNT then walked a short distance away from Sonichu just to move on and get to CWCville. Suddenly, an overweight man in a striped shirt ran up to check on Sonichu.

"Sonichu!" The striped figure cried, alarmed.

"Father!" Sonichu replied with the last of his energy.

"Who was that?" The man asked.

"I didn't get her name. I don't know," Sonichu answered.

"I will avenge you!" the man declared.

"Thank you," Sonichu said before passing back out. The man put Sonichu on a helicopter to CWCville to recover, then brought out his two-screened device.

"Ms. Amber?" he said, talking into the mic.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor?"

"Prepare the analysis robot!"

 _WESTON HILLS ZONE ACT 2_

Due to the fact that Sonichu was defeated, each Pokemon spread the word quickly, and they were now trying their best to slow SNT down. They used all types of Pokemon moves, like String Shot to be used as tripwires, so that SNT would trip and be left open for attacks by Pokemon. Even Boosting wouldn't stop her tripping; in fact, it made it worse, as her foot would get caught in it, and boosting into it would be like running into a wall. It was just a faster way to fall to the ground.

Another thing the Pokemon would do is use Fog suddenly to make sure that SNT couldn't jump from platform to platform. Even though it was not impossible to see, it did make it slightly more difficult. The peace of Weston Hill was shattered with the constant threat of danger to SNT. She could no longer boost as easily or go fast, as she was forced to slow down to avoid the obstacles that the Pokemon threw at her.

Soon enough, SNT could see the lights of the city ahead. At the top of the hill, the skyline of CWCville was visible. It looked a lot like Station Square, but it had one large building in the middle that reached above the clouds.

"Wow, that is a city all right," SNT remarked. The sun was starting to go down on the city, and was soon eclipsed behind the tallest building. She used the time to take a short break and stretch herself.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant robot fell right beside her. It looked a lot like the Death Egg Robot, except it wore a red and blue striped shirt, and it was not being controlled by Eggman. Instead, it was being controlled by an overweight man with the same attire. It had a signature on it, with "Created by Christian Weston Chandler" written in cursive.

"Whoever you are, taste the power of the Death Chan Robot!" the man boasted as the top closed. The robot then started running forward. SNT began running away, yet she knew she had to destroy it, as it was going to enter the city. One of the Death Chan's attacks was to throw bombs, and it could also attack directly using its arms. SNT used these to her advantage by attacking the robot directly in its chest area. After the fourth hit, the robot accelerated and stormed through the hills and small ledges that lay in its path. SNT simply increased her movement. Eventually, she got behind the robot and attacked it from behind. After the eighth hit, the robot was history and began to self-destruct. SNT stepped back to avoid injury. The man, defeated, fell face first onto the ground.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK: S (SPECIAL)

"I don't know who you are and why you are coming after me, but I want you to leave me alone. I don't like this crazy world." SNT approached the man.

"I don't think I have introduced myself. My name is Christian Weston Chandler, and I am the Mayor of CWCville and creator of Sonichu."

"Nice welcoming committee, Mayor, great way to attract the visitors. My name is SNT." She replied sarcastically. SNT suddenly noticed the stench coming off of him. It smelled like rotten watermelon covered with some type of body spray. It was so awful that SNT used her hand to pinch her nose shut.

"I want you to turn back now and never come back _tho_ CWC(Quick)ville. We have no place for you now that you have defeated one of the heroes of our town. Therefore, I don't want you here in CWCville. Turn back now!"

SNT refused. "I came all of this way just so I can figure out where I am, and now that i'm here, I can't enter a city I didn't do anything to. What's up with that? Because you attacked me, I think it evens out even after I went after Sonichu, so I have every right to enter the city." SNT then boosted into the suburbs, defying the man.

"So, you want to do this the hard way, okay... Let's play," Chris murmured. He then checked his device. "Hey, Amber. Did you get the data from the robot fight?"

"Yes, I am looking at the data now," Amber responded.

"Good, I'm coming back to City Hall." Chris shut his device. "SNT, just you wait, because your days are numbered."


	2. Chapter 2: CWCville Zone

**UPDATE 10/19/19: Chapter has been revised**

Chapter 2: CWCville Zone

The sun had just set, and night was falling over CWCville. SNT had just made it to the outskirts of town, where houses were visible for miles. She sat under a city signpost to take a short rest. Besides, she had been attacked multiple times while in Weston Hills. It made sense to catch her breath a little while she could and prepare for the next area.

At that point, SNT started remembering a little about how she got there. She remembered being on the plane with Tails.

"So, Tails, why are we going to Angel Island?" she'd asked.

"There have been sightings of Eggman's robot minions on the Island. While Sonic is fighting Eggman somewhere else, he has asked us to check it out," Tails responded. "We think he is going to do something to the master emerald."

"Is this like the fifth time?" SNT remarked.

Tails laughed. "I lost count at this point."

At this point, her memory stopped. She stood there, just trying to remember, but there was nothing more.

Suddenly, a loudspeaker came on. "Attention, citizens of CWCville! If you see a light blue hybrid mix of a hedgehog, an echidna, and a fox wearing pink clothes, please call the police."

"Oh, crap, now they are after me," SNT said to herself. "I'd better get out of here." She quickly ran through the area by boosting.

 _CWCVILLE ZONE ACT 1_

The city lights drew nearer and nearer, but it didn't stop there. To avoid being seen, she took what seemed like a highway that was on top of the buildings. She jumped from building to building, again avoiding more Pokemon. There was some tight jumping, including a part where she had to jump from a light post to another floating platform.

The Pokemon seemed to vary. She reached a bridge over a small creek, and some red fish with crowns occasionally tried to jump out in front of her. She dodged, but they didn't shoot anything out of their wide mouths. They seemed rather useless.

SNT approached a large ring that she found while exploring. "What's this?" When she touched it, she was sent to another world.

 _SPECIAL STAGE: GET TO THE END OF THE STAGE IN 1 MINUTE!_

A countdown clock showed, following her. She wasn't able to do her boost, but she quickly noticed that she could run and collect rings, which made her move faster with each one. "Okay, I get the point of this. I think this is possible." "Ouch!" Suddenly, she ran into a set of spikes, which caused her to lose ten rings. Now getting the point of the Stage, SNT tried her best to get to the end of the course in one minute. She was successful. A green jewel then came down from the sky. SNT grabbed it and noticed, "This is a chaos emerald."

 _SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD_

Suddenly, she was transported back to the world where she had been. "If the chaos emeralds exist here," she thought, "maybe I should collect them, just in case."

She kept pressing on, going from obstacle to pokemon trap to obstacle. When just outside of the downtown area, she was suddenly shocked by something. She was stopped in her tracks and fell to the ground.

"Hey, you, SNT!" called a female voice. SNT looked up to see Amy Rose.

"AMY!" SNT excitedly yelled. "Am I excited to see you!" But the more she looked at Amy, the more she noticed that Amy looked like Sonichu.

The Amy impersonator jumped onto the ground in front of her, and SNT then noticed her look. She had the same long ears as Sonichu but a much longer tail. Her clothing also had a small blue strip right down her chest. Other than that, she looked exactly like Amy.

"The name is Rosechu!" she said firmly. "Sonichu's wife. And I am here to take you down after you defeated my Sweet Bolt."

SNT was starting to question the world she was in. "Am I in an alternate world or a fan fiction? I feel like I am in someone's imagination."

Rosechu then smirked. "The world you are in right now is as real as you are. How do you know if you were thought up by someone's imagination?"

SNT then came to a relalization. "You mean I could be a fragment of someone's imagination?"

Rosechu quickly realized that she could also be a fragment of someone's imagination. She tried to change the subject. "We're getting off topic here. The point is that I am here to clean the floor with you once and for all."

"You didn't bring any cleaning equipment," SNT snarked.

"THAT'S IT." Rosechu jumped into the air and performed a homing attack. SNT quick- jumped out of the way, but was still hit on her shoulder. The fight had begun.

Rosechu went back to the top of the building and used Thunder. Ominous clouds began appearing. SNT ran from under them, and lighting struck the ground in shockwaves. SNT was able to jump over that.

Rosechu then returned to the ground to perform a Volt Tackle. SNT noticed in time to jump over her attacker. Once Rosechu stopped, SNT homing attacked her directly, taking her off of her feet.

"Wow, you're stronger than I thought." Rosechu then jumped up, grabbed the telephone wires above, pulled them down, and absorbed the electricity. She snapped them and attempted to wrap SNT in the wires. SNT caught the wires with her hand, but not without getting electrocuted. SNT then pulled the wires and whipped them over her head, sending Rosechu flying in the air over her and into the ground. In the process, she accidentally got her hands tangled in the wires.

Rosechu got up from the blow and performed another Volt Tackle. This time, SNT was trying to get herself out of the tangled wires. She didn't have time to do that, so she started boosting into Rosechu.

Since SNT's hands were tangled, she used her head to defend herself against Rosechu. They clashed and pushed into each other, knowing that these were their final blows. But because SNT was tangled and was unable to use her hands, she was now losing and being pushed back.

"Give up now. I put all of my power into this attack," Rosechu laughed. SNT realized that she really needed to get untangled. She pulled and pulled on the wires.

Just when she was about to give out, SNT got herself untangled, and Rosechu had softened up a little, knowing that she would be winning. Using this to her advantage, SNT used her hands to push Roshchu back. Now Rosechu was losing.

Rosechu tried to regain her footing, but she had used up all of her power at the beginning. This was a mistake, as she was now losing ground.

Suddenly, SNT flung Rosechu back, and the blow sent her flying into the wall of an abandoned building. SNT won the fight.

 _SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1_

 _RANK: S (SPECTACULAR)_

SNT then quickly moved on and ran past the defeated Rosechu. Chris Chan then appeared on the scene in his helicopter to pick up Rosechu as she was recovering from the blow.

"I'm ok, Father." Rosechu said confidently. "I am going to defeat her. I need to run after her."

"I feel confident that you can do that," Chris said. "You know, the more I look at SNT, the more I realize she is kinda cute."

"Father, you can't be falling in love with that thing!" Rosechu questioned. But Chris Chan watched SNT as she ran farther into the city.

"If she is another person's character, maybe I can draw it out of her. It could be a girl. And if she is single, maybe I can find a boyfriend-free girl," Chris thought.

"Rosechu, I'm going to my secret lab. You chase after SNT." Chris Chan then hopped back into his helicopter and set off.

"See ya." Rosechu waved and set off after SNT.

 _CWCVILLE ZONE ACT 2_

SNT ran as fast as she could, farther into the city. This time, the area was set up with neon lights everywhere saying, "Try Axe Body Spray, it's better than bathing." or "Buy Sonichu the video game. In stores now."

The pokemon in this area happened to be controlled mostly with electric power. Lightning bolts were coming from everywhere, trying to slow SNT down.

Eventually, she got to a slot machine, which she played with a little luck, because she got all three Sonichu heads. It gave her 100 rings and bankrupted the Casino.

The police now had visual on SNT and were chasing her through the streets. but even they could not account for the speed that was brought on by her boost. She ended up diving off of buildings to avoid them and running through dark alleys where shady things were going on.

SNT eventually found another floating large ring.

 _SPECIAL STAGE: GET TO THE END OF THE STAGE IN 1 MINUTE_

SNT ran as fast as she could, gaining more momentum the more rings she collected. This time the spikes were laid out in a little bit of a pattern, and the course now turned right and left, making it harder to stay on the track, so SNT did something that Sonic had taught her to do, drift. She was able to do the second special stage successfully.

 _SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD_

The final parts of the area had her moving from building to building to avoid the city streets. She was jumping from skyscraper to skyscraper and window sills.

Many people were dropping things out of their windows that SNT had to dodge as well. "Why are they littering?"

Soon enough, she crashed right into a glass building, through many offices, and onto a hilly sky speedway. Suddenly, Rosechu landed behind her, laughing.

"Oh, no," SNT said to herself. Rosechu then took off her clothes, leaving herself completely naked. She allowed an alternate personality to take her over and became like the Hulk. She roared.

Rosechu then used Volt Tackle. SNT boosted to get away, but Rosechu had made herself more powerful by taking off all of her clothes. Because of this, Rosechu was now moving a little faster than SNT.

Rosechu was quickly catching up to SNT. SNT quickly jumped to allow Rosechu to come beneath her. This action allowed SNT to homing attack her. Rosechu lost her balance and dragged across the ground, but quickly regained her feet. She then attempted to do another Volt Tackle. This time, she stopped and laughed, and jumped as she approached SNT. SNT jumped as well, and got hit by Rosechu hard enough to lose her balance. She lost her rings as she tried to regain her balance. Rosechu mixed up her attacks a little bit, adding lighting bolts into the fight, along with random clouds, which SNT would avoid. Overall, SNT remembered Rosechu's pattern and avoided the attacks. When Rosechu jumped over SNT, SNT then attacked her from below, causing Rosechu to lose her balance.

The final blow was after eight hits when Rosechu lost herself and fell flat on her face, flipping from the momentum of her speed. SNT kept running on, happy with her victory, then passing by a sign with Chris Chan's face. As she raced by, her speed caused the sign to spin really fast. Suddenly, Chris's face on the sign was replaced with SNT's.

 _SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2_

 _RANK: S (SUPER)_

SNT then ran into the CWCville Mall. There, she saw Chris Chan ahead, eating at a restaurant. "Hey, Chris!"

"SNT!" Chris yelled. Chris Chan looked at her clothing, blushing a little.

"Can you tell everyone to stop attacking me? I know you're the mayor, but I come in peace," SNT asked.

Chris Chan ignored her. "Who is your creator?"

"Who is my creator?" SNT responded.

"Who created you, SNT?" Chris Chan asked again.

"Dr. Eggman," SNT responded.

"No, I am asking, who is your real creator in the real world?" Chris Chan replied.

"Um... who are you talking about?" SNT looked at Chris Chan like he was crazy.

"Oh, so you don't know." Chris Chan smiled.

"Know what?" SNT responded.

"Ok, I want you to leave me alone. I need to do something," Chris Chan said.

"I am not leaving until I figure out how I got here," SNT demanded.

Chris Chan then pressed a button on his device, and the floor opened under her. SNT fell in.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but I need more time for my plan," Chris Chan yelled.

"AAAAAAAH!" SNT yelled as she fell below.

Sonichu then ran up to Chris Chan. "Where are you sending her?"

Chris Chan looked at Sonichu. "She will be having fun with Bubbles." Then he looked back at the hole and paused. "We need to start collecting the Sonichu balls."

"Already on it. You don't need to tell me twice, except during the stone age." Sonichu ran off.

Chris Chan then looked down into the hole. "You will be mine, creator of SNT. Then my love quest will end. You will be mine."


	3. Chapter 3: Bubble's Sewage Zone

**UPDATE 10/20/19: Chapter has been revised with some simplifications of sentences**

Chapter 3: Bubbles' Sewage Zone

SNT found herself falling from the mall. The more she fell, the more she smelled an awful stench. Then, she realized she was falling into a sewer.

"Oh, no! I know I can swim, but not in that!" she yelled as her body splashed into the dirty water. She kept her mouth closed to keep the water out of her mouth. There were so many things that the water was mixed with. Who knows what those substances were.

SNT swam to the top and looked upwards, into the light above that she'd fallen from. But it soon closed.

"I guess I have to get out of here in my own way."

BUBBLES' SEWAGE ZONE ACT 1

SNT started by swimming on top of the water. She did not want to touch the bottom of the sewer or know what lurked there. But she was eventually forced to, as some parts of the sewer were completely underwater, forcing her to sink deeper and swim below the surface. There were air pockets available throughout and some bubbles that she could breathe from, but she was sure that 90% of those bubbles were not oxygen but methane. She knew this because she was getting dizzy and felt like she was getting sick. It was better to breathe the air above, but the bubbles did help a little.

The pokemon down here were all living sludges. All of them were gulping in sludge, and they kept repeating the made-up word "Grimer, Grimer". It seemed their job was to clean up the waters and eat the toxic waste made by humans. The Grimers did attack SNT by throwing waves of sludge at her. She also had to avoid purple rats that were swimming around the waters.

SNT did manage get out of the water occasionally. To quickly remove the stinky water from her fur, she boosted and ran to get the water off. But it wasn't really that effective because she now stunk, and she would have to dive back into the water and swim under the waves again.

She then swam into a small cavern where the water level was lower, so she stuck out her head and stood up on the floor below. She looked up and saw visible light.

"That's my way out!" she said. She prepared to start running up the walls to get out, when suddenly, she heard a noise.

"MUUUUK!"

Suddenly, the sludge covered floor started to move. What revealed itself was a pokemon larger than the other sludge pokemon in the sewers. It was filling up the cavern quickly. Then the water levels started rising, completely submerging the cavern. The Pokemon was so extremely big that it was starting to take up the space. SNT had no choice but to swim up as fast as possible. The pokemon was right behind her as they raced upward. Occasionally, she would touch an unstable brick that would fall on the pokemon below, but she knew that if she didn't swim fast enough, she would become the pokemon's dinner. At the same time, the hole above was closing and getting smaller and smaller, so she really needed to speed up.

SNT swam as fast as she could to the top, but the pokemon bellow would spit out sludge at her and spin around to form a vortex to slow SNT down. Still, she didn't give up.

Eventually she made it to the top and jumped out of the hole before it closed. Right after that, she heard a loud noise. She guessed the pokemon had hit the top with the shell now covering the sewer. SNT caught her breath after not having been able to breathe for a long period. Still, she was fine, and one thing was clear: She was out of the sewer.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK: S (SUPERB)

SNT then looked around to figure out where she was and saw the sign, "Bubbles' Sewage Plant of CWCville."

SNT then sighed, knowing that there would be more sewage to swim through. She began to run.

BUBBLES' SEWAGE ZONE ACT 2

SNT liked this part of the sewer better because it was designed to clean the water, so swimming through the sewage plant was now a lot better. She still wanted to find a pool of alcohol and disinfect herself afterwards, though, because even if the water was cleaner, she still needed to take a major shower to make sure to get all that crap out of her fur.

There were all types of chemicals in the water to help clean it, including pokemon. In the secould part, SNT ran across slippery metal and had to jump from pipe to pipe. She also hung on pipes to swing to the next one.

SNT would also dive into the water to get through pipes and other little parts of the treatment plant to get where she was going.

While finding her way through the plant, SNT started to remember about what she had been doing on Angel Island. She remembered landing on the Island with Tails and having a metal detector to find Eggman's robots. They'd discovered that Eggman was secretly building an underground base in Angel Island, and to get to it, she had to swim in the creek to reach the entrance. After she recalled arriving at the entrance, her memory went blank. All she could do now was keep going to the end and figure out what had happened.

SNT was able to find another large ring in the factory, and she entered the special stage.

SPECIAL STAGE: GET TO THE END OF THE STAGE IN 1 MINUTE

SNT began the stage by collecting rings, but the spikes were out of control. She ended up running into many more spikes than usual, and now, they appeared in an unpredictable pattern. SNT was thrown off with every spike she hit. She was unsuccessful in getting the chaos emerald because she ran out of time.

SPECIAL STAGE: FAIL

SNT left the stage and looked around the plant. "I am usually really good at many things, but since finding myself in this world. I seem to be struggling a little. I have been almost defeated by Rosechu and Sonichu, even though I am usually good at anything. Am I losing my touch?" She sighed and looked above at the night sky. "I need to rest myself, but how can I rest when I need to find my way back to Sonic? There is obviously something wrong with this world I was transported to. I miss my home."

SNT then started to tear up. "I miss Flaming Knuckles and his tough attitude. I miss Amy and her jealousy. I miss Shadow, but I especially miss... Sonic."

She suddenly imagined Sonic and the first time they met. "I can still hear the ring of Sonic's voice through my mind," she thought.

In her mind, SNT then heard Sonic say, "Where is SNT? I DIDN'T EVEN TELL HER HOW MUCH I WANNA PUT MY WEEEEEEEEIIIIII-!"

She then snapped out of her imagination. "What the heck. How did that get into my mind? Since when did Sonic ever say that?" SNT went through every memory in her head but could never recall Sonic saying that.

Even though SNT was lonely in this unknown world, she could not just give up and stop where she was. She had to keep going in order to get home, so she kept pressing on into the plant.

After running and avoiding obstacles for a long time, SNT finally reached a room called the Fresh Water Room. It was abnormally quiet, and a large circular pool sat in the middle. The pool was the only source of light, as there was energy coming from the water and making it glow.

Suddenly, the water started bubbling, and a figure emerged from the water. It looked like a Sonichu, but it was blue and white and had long blue hair. It was female, SNT could tell.

"The name is Bubbles Rosechu. Now it is time to have a little fun," the newcomer said. The door then locked behind SNT, and above, the roof opened. Suddenly, a waterfall poured from the top of the room, and SNT, now caught up in this, found that the water was rising from the pool and onto her legs in a matter of seconds. The waves eventually swept SNT from her feet and carried her underwater.

SNT opened her eyes to find herself completely submerged. It was only a matter of time before she would drown. She needed to defeat Bubbles fast before that could happen.

Bubbles, being able to breathe underwater, prepared an electric attack. She used Thunder, causing a Shockwave of energy to expand through the water. Because water is conductive, SNT felt the blow. The attack certainly didn't help with her breathing apparatus. SNT tried to attack with her boost, swimming into Bubbles. It was successful at first, but Bubbles eventually caught on and started dodging her attacks. Every time Bubbles would use Thunder or Shockwave, it was a direct hit on SNT.

SNT was losing her strength faster due to the lack of oxygen. It seemed that Bubbles was too strong. She had one last recourse. She remembered something that Shadow had taught her, but she needed to do it fast before she lost consciousness and drowned.

SNT grabbed the Chaos Emerald from behind her back, and with the last of her strength she yelled, "Blhaos... Blubtroll." Suddenly, a light appeared around the Chaos Emerald, and it instantly froze time. SNT used the Emerald's power to strike Bubbles head on, taking her out once and for all. The waters then receded back into the pool, and she swim up and out of the water, leaving Bubbles at the bottom of the pool. She took a second to catch her breath.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK: S (SUBPAR)

SNT found her way out of the plant. She located a nearby bank and fell right onto the sand. The fight with Bubbles had really taken it out of her. In fact, it was the hardest fight so far. She soon opened her eyes to find a small cavern hidden on the banks. She then crawled into the cavern and lay face up on a rock, where she instantly passed out.

Meanwhile, at CWCville City Hall in the middle of CWCville mall, Chris Chan ran through the portal that was tied to his closet with pieces of paper. "I know who SNT is now!"

Sonichu and Rosechu were present. "Great," Sonichu said, "who is she?"

"She is a hybrid of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. The name SNT is a hint," Chris Chan explained. "It took me a while to find this information because I said "S&T" into Google's mic back at home, and it kept bringing me to a page for some college in Missouri."

"Umm... Why didn't you just type "SNT" into Google?" Rosechu asked.

Chris Chan then huffed. "I... have my reasons!"

"Is it because that you broke your keyboard when you c-?" Sonichu began to ask, but Chris Chan interrupted.

"Ok, that's enough of that. Back to SNT," he said. "She is an OC made by a person named Courtney. She may be boyfriend free."

"So how will you attract her to CWCville?" Rosechu asked.

"That information is classified, but I am working on it. Let's just say it is a surprise," Chris Chan replied.

"Well, I wish you luck on your project, Father," Sonichu said.

"I'm going to need it. We need to prepare for the concert tomorrow, but I think I can balance it with this project. Let's get some rest, and tomorrow, let's work hard." Chris Chan waved goodbye as he ran back through the portal.

"Good night, Father!" exclaimed Sonichu as the couple walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4: CWC Colosseum Zone

**UPDATE 10/20/19: Chapter has been revised, New Cover has been added**

 **Chapter 4: CWC Colosseum Zone**

 _SNT broke right into Dr. Eggman's secret base with Tails right under Angel Island. It was still under construction because the base was being built in secret. However, it wasn't secret enough._

 _SNT and Tails worked together to get through the robots Eggman set up for them, including all kinds of construction robots and just regular baddies. Overall, it wasn't that hard or that easy. This was also the first time SNT started using the boost that Sonic taught her how to do the day before. When she was in boost, it was like she was completely invisible, as nothing would be able to stop her. Tails then branched off with SNT to mess with the electrical system, but she kept going deeper and deeper into the base._

 _Eventually she made it to the core of the base, where she slowed down to examine the area. It seemed that the base had a ton of blueprints to look at. It seemed to be schematics for parts of a machine. SNT then looked on top of the blueprints to see the ultimate plan. On top of the plans, it said "Dimensional Portal Device." Chaos Emeralds were a part of the plan. They surrounded the machine, creating enough energy to tear holes through space and time._

 _SNT could do nothing but aww at the plans, but she knew they would not be used for anything good. She decided continued through the factory, when suddenly, she heard a loud roar, and out popped what appeared to be a large purple-striped white dragon with orbs on its shoulder. It snatched up SNT and took her through a portal to another world._

SNT woke up breathing hard from the shock of that dream. She was in the cavern that she'd crawled into for the night after fighting Bubbles in the sewage plant. It felt like she'd slept for 15 hours.

The weather outside was sunny. The light only extended to the edge of the cave, not touching her body. SNT got to her feet and walked to the edge of the cave to see the plant she'd swum through the day before and the stream that came out of it.

"I don't know if I can find any place to wash myself but here, so I might as well."

SNT proceed to wash herself off in the stream, though she knew she still needed to get an actual shower. "The first shower I see, I will get into it and take a real shower."

After washing herself off in the stream, she climbed out onto the river bank, looked back at the city, and ran for it. "I need to find Christian," she decided. "He is my ticket out of here."

...

In the city, Chris Chan was in his limo with Sonichu on their way to the CWC Colosseum for the Christian and the Hedgehog Boys concert that night. This was highly anticipated. In how many cities do you get to see your own mayor as part of a band?

"Sonichu, I am so excited to perform tonight at the concert. I am kind of worried that SNT will come and crash it, because everyone in the city is looking for her. I also heard that Bubbles couldn't defeat her. It's like this character is running rampant in this story and destroying everything I have created for this town," Chris said apprehensively.

"Don't worry about it. I have Bionic watching the outside to make sure that she doesn't come in," Sonichu replied confidently.

At that moment, they passed by SNT without either of them noticing. This time, SNT was looking at a poster on the wall that said, "Come see Christian and the Hedgehog Boys tonight in concert. Don't be late, or else."

SNT smiled. "So that is where Christian is going to be, huh?" She grabbed the poster off of the wall and then ran toward the colosseum.

...

The colosseum had a long line in front if it, and it felt like the entire population of CWCville had come out to see Christian sing. There were excited fans everywhere, and everyone was acting like this was the only music to enjoy of all time. On the front of the colosseum, there was a large sign displaying all the band members.

SNT looked at the sign and thought, "Chris Chan is lead vocalist, and the second is Sonichu on the electric guitar. Then you have a black version of Sonichu named Blake on keyboard." Blake was black with red lines. "Then," she noted, "There's Wild on bass, who is a green version of Sonichu, and Punchy, who isn't really a Sonichu but really just Knuckles crossed with Pikachu, with a stupid name."

SNT also looked intently at Punchy's eyes. Punchy's eyes looked nothing like those of the other Sonichus or Knuckles in general. It seemed that his design was insulting some group somewhere, but she could not put her finger on it. For the time being, SNT just dealt with it and joined the line for the stadium.

Everywhere she looked, there was a police officer watching the crowd that was waiting to see the concert. SNT tried to blend in with the crowd.

"Excuse me," SNT said, shouldering her way through the crowd.

"Oh, don't worry about it," replied a person she'd pushed out of the way. The person looked at SNT a little more closely and noticed her features. "Hey... aren't you that... hmm."

"What's wrong?" SNT asked.

The person continued looking. "I can't remember what I was told to look for... hmm."

SNT changed to topic so he could get his mind off of her. "So how good are Christian and his band?"

"You never been to a concert for this? It's illegal not to attend one, but I am guessing you just moved here," he responded. "The music is the best. It's the only thing we listen to here in CWCville; it's either him or Jiggliami we listen to."

"No variety?" SNT asked.

"Yep, that's all we listen to," the man answered.

Suddenly, one of the police officers noticed SNT. "Hey, you, I know you! You are wanted by the law!"

SNT was surprised. "Uh oh, gotta scoot!" She then jumped into the air and landed on a clear spot in advance. Then, she boosted through the crowd. Those who were directly in ther path were knocked down like bowling pins as SNT passed through the entrance of the Colosseum.

"MEN, AFTER HER!" shouted the police officer as they stormed the building.

CWC COLOSSEUM ZONE ACT 1

SNT started going through the front as more police officers stormed the area. She was forced to jump and then fly to the next floor. She jumped onto hot dog stands and ice cream stands to get away. She even hung onto metal beams as she fled from her pursuers.

Eventually, she hid in the ceiling after finding an opening. She was now forced to traverse her way through the wide air ducts and ceiling scaffolding. There were Pokemon, but they mostly looked like bugs.

There were many wide jumps to make as she made her way. What she needed to do was find a way to get to the rooms where Chris was staying and get some answers about how she'd gotten here. She wanted to ask what the dragon in her dream was. Maybe Chris was connected to it somehow.

SNT eventually came out of the ceiling when she arrived in the employees-only section of the venue. She lifted the covering of it and jumped down to the ground. Then, she followed the signs saying, "to Star Locker Rooms."

When she arrived at the locker rooms, she noticed another sign.

"Girls' Locker Room under Construction, Please Use Boys' Locker Room."

"Oh, no." SNT looked back at the boys' locker room. She didn't want to go in there, but if it was only way to the main stadium, she would have to do it. She took a deep breath and went into the room.

Surprisingly, nobody was there, or at least, so it seemed. SNT quietly snuck around the corners to make sure nobody was there. "Nobody here, it seems like."

"Are you sure?" someone asked.

"Yeah, I'm su... EEK!" SNT jumped back to see another hedgehog. This time, it wasn't another Sonichu. It was orange, looked exactly like Sonic, and he was holding a basketball. "Who are you?"

"Bionic the Hedgehog, Sonic's long-lost brother," Bionic said as he took the ball and spun it atop his finger.

"Are you really Sonic's long-lost brother?" SNT asked curiously.

Bionic shrugged. "I don't know. There was no DNA test, so we will never know for sure. Also, by the way, I'm pregnant with your child."

"Wait, what?" SNT said, surprised. There was a short, uncomfortable silence.

Bionic started laughing. "Ha, ha, I'm just kidding. This fan fiction has more standards than just twists like that out of the blue."

"What are you talking about?" SNT asked, recovering from the shock.

"Never mind about that. I am here because I was told by Chris Chan that you are trying to crash this concert, and I will not let that happen." Bionic took his fighting position.

SNT prepared to fight. "I don't remember Sonic talking about any siblings."

"You never heard Sonic was in a rock band with two of his siblings, either," Bionic responded.

"No, I've never heard that."

"Exactly. Back to business. This is as far as you go to get to Christian, because I am ending you here and now." Bionic begin bouncing the ball with his hands, and then he threw it in front of them.

The ball was bouncing throughout the room. Bionic then performed a homing attack on SNT. She dodged the attack, but collided with the basketball, causing her to get hurt when the ball exploded. Bionic threw up another ball. SNT knew what she had to do, she needed to avoid the balls but attack Bionic. He was not that different from Sonic, and she knew Sonic's fighting style. The fight was easy. SNT mostly homing attacked Bionic, and after the eighth hit, Bionic fainted. SNT had won the fight.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK: S (SWEATING)

SNT then proceeded through the Locker Room and quickly found the showers. "Maybe after that swim in the sewer, I can wash up here."

When she looked in, though, the shower was gross, with many stains on the wall, but SNT stunk so badly, she didn't care. There was soap, so she hopped in and took a quick shower. Five minutes later, she was fresher and felt cleaner, and was ready to continue.

CWC COLOSSEUM ZONE ACT 2

SNT then had to work her way back into the ceiling, due to the police presence near the entrance. She needed to find a way to the other side of the stage itself, because Chris was on it with the rest of the band.

"Hello, everybody, my name is DJ Jamsta Sonichu. Welcome to the show. I am here to help introduce the one and only... Christian and the Hedgehog Boys! Give them a big hand!"

She could hear the crowd going wild and the stands shaking like they were about to collapse. She knew that Christian and the group had come out from the other side, because the locker room she'd been in was empty except for Bionic, who was there to slow her down.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, and dudes of all _teenages_ , as well as the, uh, gals. My name is Christian Chandler, and I want to ask ya'll, WHO IS READY TO ROCK?"

The crowd burst into cheering, whistling and clapping. "1, 2, 3, 4" said a faint voice, and then the song started to play. SNT liked the music, as it made very good use of the guitar and base with perfect sync. It almost sounded pre-recorded. The song sounded fine, but that was until Christian opened his mouth to sing. "Christian and the Hedgehog Boys! Zipping along! Rockin' with joy!"

SNT cringed. "AGG! It sounds like he's rubbing his voice box on a cheese grater!" That was when SNT realized why the crowd was so excited. "This is definitely the only music they have ever heard. She continued to move, not wanting to look at the stage.

Her plan was to climb over the stadium through the narrow air ducts in order to avoid getting captured by the cops. They were already hot on her trail, so it didn't make sense to go through the circling hallway.

There were no Pokemon present, just platforming to do, as she had to jump from one bar to the other. This was hard, because even though she could fly, it tired her fast, and it wasn't that efficient to do here. Swinging and jumping were her best options. She avoided boosting.

When SNT made it to the middle of the stadium, she reached a platform in the ceiling, but suddenly, she heard cracking. "What's that?" she wondered. And that was when the ceiling broke and SNT found herself falling into the middle of the colosseum, right on top of the concert.

The music stopped when the scaffolding hit the ground with her, as the band members scurried out of the way. It was at that point that the crowd became concerned. SNT was now on stage next to the band.

"Wow, it looks like a party crasher," DJ said to the audience. "A very cute party crasher."

SNT started to shake. She had never been on stage before.

Chris Chan then took the mic. "Police, what are you doing? Get up here!"

"Wait!" Interrupted DJ. "I've got an idea. With this young lady here and this great audience, how about we do something _special_ tonight? How about we punish her by doing an Instant Death Karaoke Contest."

"Instant Death Karaoke Contest?" SNT and Chris Chan simultaneously questioned.

"Here are the rules. Above you, there are bars on the screens that are half full. The audience will vote on their phones in real time as to who is singing better, and the more votes you have, the more your bar goes up and the other person's bar goes down. If your bar reaches below 10% full, your stage will then smoke, and if it reaches 0%, your stage will explode and send you flying into the air," DJ explained. "Everyone get that?"

"I agree to the terms. No one sings my own songs better than me," Christian said proudly.

"Yeah... right." SNT looked at him with a sarcastic smirk on her face. She was becoming increasingly frightened, though, because she had never sung in front of anyone before.

"Alright, everyone, text 555-764 to vote for SNT or Chris, and keep doing it after every line that they share," DJ said. "Are you ready?"

"YEAH!"

"I said, ARE... YOU... READY?"

"YEAHYA!"

"Here is the song. Christian has the opening line!"

The music started, and Christian sang the first line.

 _Without a fire,  
But a desire  
To not hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"_

SNT was now up to sing the same part but was paralyzed by fear. At that point, her bar dropped to 25% and Chris' bar raised to 75%.

Chris then sang the line after that.

 _And I see da ladies walking  
Along one by one,  
And I never wanna hear,  
"I have a boyfriend!"_

SNT was still too afraid to sing. Her bar dropped to 5%, and now her stage was about to blow. It was like time froze around her so she could collect her thoughts "I don't know this song. I don't know anything. But his voice is so bad. If I don't sing, I could die in an explosion. The more I look at it, the more I think that this place... this world, it's all in one mind. The mind of a broken person who may be missing something on the inside. Maybe I was sent to this world not by accident but... to help him. He is overconfident in this world, like he can't lose because he created this place. Maybe I should show him that life doesn't revolve around him by beating him at his own game. But for me to do that, I need to step out of my comfort zone which means... I need to scream my voice out loud."

Chris then started to sing the chorus.

 _Tell me why  
I'm stuck as a virgin with rage!  
Tell me why  
I so need a cute girl my age!  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"_

SNT then followed and opened her voice for all to hear.

 _Tell me why  
I'm stuck as a virgin with rage!  
Tell me why  
I so need a cute girl my age!  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"_

SNT's bar then went up to 30% and Chris' bar dropped to 70%.

Chris then went to the next line.

 _And I have no fire  
But a desire  
To not hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"_

SNT repeated the line like she was supposed to, and at this point, people started realizing that SNT had a much better-quality voice than Christian ever had. They had been listening to the same music for years with no variety, and now, SNT had shown up with this amazing voice they'd never heard sing before. SNT's bar went up to 60% as Chris' dropped to 40%.

Chris realized that he was losing, and tried to sing harder, but only messed up worse.

 _Tell me why  
I'm stuck as a virgin with rage!  
(Tell me why)  
I so need a cute girl my age!  
(Tell me why)  
I never wanna hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"_

SNT repeated the line, and her bar went up to 90% as Chris was now on the final leg. His stage started smoking and was ready to explode.

Chris really tried but messed up a line.

 _Why do all of the jerks  
Get all of the pretty girls? (Yeah!)  
You may not notice,  
But I want you to know  
That I am a lonely... I mean lonesome heart!_

SNT then read and sang the line.

 _Why do all of the jerks  
Get all of the pretty girls?  
You may not notice,  
But I want you to know  
That I am a lonesome heart!_

That was the last straw for the audience, which sent SNT's bar to 100% as Chris and his band went to 0%. The stage then self-destructed and sent the band flying into the night sky. Chris then yelled, "Why would I be thrown out of my own concert? I was supposed to win! Now we are blasting off like Team Rocket!"

DJ Jamsta was surprised by Chris Chan's loss to SNT. In fact, he never would have expected it.

SNT and the audience witnessed the band fly into the distance. The band disappeared as they saw a little light flash and then go out.

"... Oh yeah...and we have a winner!" DJ yelled to the audience after the surprise loss. "Go ahead and finish the song, SNT."

SNT then sang to the best of her ability, finishing the rest of the song.

 _And I have no fire,  
But a desire  
To not, to not, to not  
Heeeaaar…_

This was when SNT's voice really shone.

 _Stuck as a virgin with rage!  
So need a cute girl my age!  
I never wanna hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"_

 _Tell me why  
I'm stuck as a virgin with rage!  
(Tell me why)  
I so need a cute girl my age!  
I never wanna hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"_

 _Tell me why  
I'm stuck as a virgin with rage!  
I so need a cute girl my age!  
I ain't never wanna hear you say,  
"I have a boyfriend!"  
Never say it, now!_

The audience cheered SNT's name, "SNT, SNT, SNT," as she smiled back.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK: S (SINGER)

She then ran off stage and out of the stadium into the streets. She quickly located the direction where the band had fallen after being ejected from the stadium and ran into the forest after them.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wild Zone

**UPDATE 10/22/19: Chapter has been Revised**

 **Chapter 5: The Wild Zone**

"Ugg..." Chris rubbed his head, getting back up after a long fall into the trees. He'd been knocked out after hitting a tree.

"Chris, are you awake? Sonichu asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Sonichu. I can't believe my own citizens voted against me with my own song," he said, confused. "I should have won. SNT isn't even a citizen! She wasn't qualified to go against me."

"I will talk to DJ about this later. Right now, we need to figure out where we are," Blake said from his perch on a treetop as he scanned the horizon for the city.

"Well, she did have an amazing voice, even though I should have won." Chris' eyes started to glimmer. "We need to get back to the city. We also need to collect the Sonichu Balls."

"We have collected four of the seven so far, but they're back at City Hall. SNT seems like a dangerous foe who we should protect this city from," Rosechu mentioned.

But Chris still wondered whether he could attract SNT's real creators to CWCville. "I don't want to destroy her yet. I don't suggest we do that until we finish our device."

"Yes, Father," Sonichu and Rosechu agreed.

"In the meantime, Wild, keep track of SNT, because I know she is chasing us. Find a way to slow her down," Chris ordered.

"Yes, Father." Wild went off farther into the forest.

"This is more Wild's territory, so I trust that he knows what he is doing." Chris wished Wild the best.

 _THE WILD ZONE ACT 1_

SNT arrived at the thick forest and made her way through the greenery. She jumped from the ground into the trees, which had vines hanging from them.

The Pokemon in this forest were plentiful. SNT was attacked by one that looked like a large green bug with knives on it. There was another that was blue and green with a large flower on top. SNT quickly learned that it released spores into the air, which made her drowsy and sometimes would cause her to freeze her in place, paralyzed, but the effect was only temporary. Yet another type were just bugs on trees, which would shoot strings to slow her down.

Several obstacles lay in SNT's path. She had to cross over narrow trees, bounce on mushrooms, and bounce and swing from vines. She also had to grow plants with water in order to reach higher places. It was a bit of a mix, but SNT was used to all types of obstacles. Back at home, she'd always dealt with them.

She located the next large ring to find the Chaos Emeralds and entered it.

 _SPECIAL STAGE: GET TO THE END OF THE STAGE IN 1 MINUTE_

SNT knew what to expect this time, as she had previously memorized all of the spike and ring placements. She jumped and dodged nearly all of them and was able to get the Chaos Emerald.

 _SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD_

"I've got three chaos emeralds now, and I still need four more," SNT remarked. "These stages won't get any easier."

SNT continued through the forest until, suddenly, she heard her own name spoken.

"SNT...," the voice whispered.

Upon hearing her name, SNT stopped to figure out who it could be. "Hello, anyone here?"

Abruptly, a woman with blond hair and a purple shirt, carrying a silver trident, descended from above. She was wearing underwear but no skirt and had red horns.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Shlaweel Ryam, and I am a witch," she announced.

SNT looked her over. "You mean like a good witch or a bad witch?"

"I'll let you figure that out, because I want to explain my motives," Shlaweel replied as she approached SNT and moved behind her. "I saw you at the concert from on top of the stadium. After that performance, I had an epiphany."

"What was that?" SNT asked.

Shlaweel laughed. "When you sang for the first time, you exposed the citizens of CWCville to something new and allowed them to experience new art forms after years of oppression by Chris. After you came here, people began waking up to Chris' motives. You see, Christian uses this world to do... what you call 'escape from reality.'"

"Escape from reality... What do you mean?" SNT started to wonder what the witch was talking about.

"Well, you see... there is a world over this one where Chris really lives and breathes. This world where you currently exist was all created by Chris. This world is made up of his imagination, and everything here is based on something else," she explained, looking into the forest. "For example, I am based on a real-life character in Chris' life, and I recently discovered this because I was trying to find out where you came from."

"What? Do you know where I came from?" SNT inquired.

"I knew you didn't belong here when I first saw you. You come from somewhere else," the witch continued. "What do you remember?"

"I remember being on Angel Island before I ended up here, and there was a white dragon with orbs on its shoulders and... and… " SNT was interrupted by Shlaweel putting out her hand as a sign to stop.

"This confirms my theory." She became excited. "You are from someone else's imagination."

SNT was offended. "No, I'm not! I am as real as Sonic is."

"It may be unbelievable, but it's what I think. You may not believe it at first because you have never met your creator like everyone here has. Chris has the power to go through two worlds. One he didn't create, and one he did. I wouldn't be here otherwise. The proof of it is in Chris' office with the portal to the world he lives in. You were somehow pulled from your world into this one, and now everything is changing quickly," Shlaweel explained.

"What do you mean, am I having an effect on this world?" SNT asked.

Shlaweel nodded and smiled. "When you sang in front of the audience and showed off your voice, just like I said, you exposed people to new art forms other than Chris'. Now the effect is that people back in the city have been waking up from their brainwashed state that Chris has imposed upon them for years. This has been something I've wanted to do for a long time. I want to destroy the mind of Chris Chan and ruin his world. Your being here has already started having that effect, and by the time Chris gets back to the city, the people will be prepared to overthrow him."

"No... I didn't want to do that!" SNT cried. "If he created this world, I don't want to destroy it."

"Even you don't understand. You are slowly destroying his imagination from the inside, and that is what I like. I want you to join me, and together, we can conquer this realm and take over the CWC world!" she yelled triumphantly.

"No... I won't join you! I don't want to destroy anyone's mind. I want to help Chris!" SNT yelled back.

"You have not seen anything in this world yet that would scar you for life. You don't know the extent of what goes on in this place. This world has many crazy things that would make you want to destroy it, but I will let you figure that out yourself. No matter; once the people start rising up, then I will get the people in CWCville to join me and overthrow Chris as their mayor!" Shlaweel boasted. "Then they will crown me as the ruler of CWCville and we can rename it to Shlaweel City!"

"I won't let that happen!" SNT stood up, ready to fight.

"Persistent, aren't you... no matter, the process has already started, ever since you sang to the audience. Whether it happens slowly or quickly, the process will end with Chris being overthrown and a new leader taking his place."

"I will make you eat those words!" SNT yelled, pointing at Shlaweel as the fight started.

Shlaweel opened up by disappearing into the surroundings and then copying herself into four images. SNT then boosted into each one of them until she hit her real opponent. SNT then did a Homing Attack on Shlaweel. In response, Shlaweel leapt into the air and spun her trident as it shot out lasers. SNT had to dodge these lasers by moving carefully. After that, SNT performed another Homing Attack and hit the witch head on.

Shlaweel then repeated her previous two attacks, this time changing it up a bit by adding a Ground Pound with a Shockwave. Still, after eight hits, Shlaweel went down.

 _SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1_

 _RANK: S (SLEEPY)_

SNT then looked back at Shlaweel, who moaned as she struggled back up from the ground. Shlaweel then thrust out her hands and shrieked, "CURSE-YA HA ME HAAAAAAAAAA!"

A wide beam of light came out of the witch's hands and hit SNT directly, but, oddly, she didn't feel a thing.

"Um... what was that supposed to do?" SNT asked, giggling.

"That was… my final... gift to you... hee hee... you will know what it does in a few... seconds," the witch gasped as her energy faded.

"What are you talking about...? AAAAH!" SNT was surprised by a tree abruptly falling on her, but she managed to move out of the way just in time.

"Enjoy your bad luck."

"Bad luck?" SNT asked, curious. At that moment the ground opened up beneath SNT, and she fell in, hitting many logs on the way to the bottom.

 _THE WILD ZONE ACT 2_

SNT landed upon the dirt below. The ground that she'd once been standing on was now falling from above. SNT, thinking quickly, was able to dodge and boost through the underground. However, the cave was now collapsing on top of her as well. It was like everything was out to get her all of a sudden. Everything on this area wanted to kill her. Vines were breaking as she swung from them; tree branches cracked beneath her feet as she placed her weight on them. If only she made the timing, she could have made it to the top route, which was usually faster.

The Pokemon in the forest where not much better, as she learned. She was always being knocked into beehives filled with bee-type Pokemon that she had to run from by finding a nearby body of water and swimming away. The water wasn't much better, as she was constantly swarmed by red king fish and attacked by a whale that tried to eat her.

It seemed that the bad luck and misfortune had really taken its toll on SNT. She'd been through a lot and was tired, but she didn't have a chance to stop moving.

Eventually, she found another big ring and dived into it to get away from the mess.

 _SPECIAL STAGE: GET TO THE END OF THE STAGE IN 1 MIN_

SNT hoped her bad luck would change on this stage. She started badly, as there were even more spikes to dodge this time. but then did well as she went on. Still, she barely made it to the end with one second to spare.

 _SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD_

SNT continued through the area, thinking, or at least hoping, that her luck had changed. In fact, it was a little better, but not good enough. Another tree fell while she was on it.

She eventually found herself in a swampy clearing in the forest, where the shallow water came up to her knees.

Suddenly a group of vines seized her, wrapping her hands and pulling her into a tree. She quickly boosted onto the water to swing on top of the tree, realizing as she did so that there was a vine-wrapped ball on top of the tree. It seemed alive, as the vines were moving, twisting all around it. She then boosted onto the vine ball, causing it to roll down the side of the tree. The friction of its descent caused a fire below it. The vines smacked her away, back into the swamp.

SNT just then had to play the waiting game, as the fire was growing. She avoided the vines by going around the burning tree. Eventually, the pressure inside of the vine ball was too much. The burning vines exploded, revealing Wild Sonichu, who had been controlling the ball. He sprang out and landed behind SNT.

"You think I'm done yet?" he questioned as he prepared for the next phase of the fight. The forest was now on fire after the explosion. Wild started chasing SNT through the forest. This was now a race to see who could get out of the forest the quickest before they were burned alive. There were more falling trees trying to slow SNT down, not to mention Wild using his vine whip, but eventually, after a great deal of dodging, they made it out.

However, the fight wasn't over yet. Wild then used an attack that shot sharp leaves out of his mouth, forcing SNT to dodge the projectiles. SNT performed a Homing Attack and hit him. Wild retaliated with a Thunder Attack, which SNT avoided. Recalling when Rosechu had tried to wrap her in the telephone wires, SNT replicated the maneuver against Wild by using vines. She grabbed them, yanked, and flipped Wild on his head. After receiving four more hits, Wild had to accept defeat. One final action remained: "Let me go out with a bang," he said. He then started to release a blinding light from his body. SNT had to find a nearby rock to hide behind, as she knew what "go out with a bang" meant. Wild then self-destructed, sending an explosion out across the surrounding area and fainting from the release of energy. Wild was down.

 _SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2_

 _RANK: S (SAFE)_

"That was really tiring," SNT declared. She was out of breath and wanted to rest, but she still had to find her way back to the city. The forest abruptly ended, and now she found herself on the coast, by a body of water. The forest still blazed away behind her, but the area in general was rather wet, so the flames wouldn't continue for much longer.

SNT then went back to Wild. "Where is Chris?"

"Ugg... I can't tell you. He went to go work on a secret project. You'll be quite surprised when he is done," Wild responded, breathing hard.

"Based on what you just told me, he must be going back to the city," SNT determined. She then zoomed off toward the city, this time following the coastline.

"Aww, you weren't supposed to find out!" Wild yelled after her. But she was too far out to hear him.


	6. Chapter 6: White Lagoon Zone

**UPDATE 11/2/19: This Chapter has been revised**

 **Chapter 6: White Lagoon Zone**

Chris Chan, Sonichu, Blake, and Rosechu were making their way to the city on the beach when a small yellow firefly Rosechu dressed in green clothes noticed them walking along as she was enjoying the sights of the water on the beach.

"Heya, Rosechu!" she said with a smile.

"Hey, Zapina," Rosechu smiled in response.

"I wanted you to know that I have uploaded those pictures we took yesterday onto the Internet," Zapina mentioned.

Rosechu nodded. "Good. Now the Internet will know how much of a woman we really are. In the meantime, we are trying to get back to the city, and I was wondering... can you go find SNT and try and slow her down?"

"Who is that?" Zapina asked.

"That's a light blue hedgehog mix who's heading this direction," Sonichu cut in. "She is trying to find us, I know it. But we need more time to put our plan together. She has already defeated some of us, so she isn't playing around."

Zapina thought for a moment. "She is female, right? What if she could join our cause to strip for women's rights?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Rosechu thought. "Maybe we can persuade her to join us."

"I want you to know that we don't have a lot of time to chat. We need to get back to the city quickly," Chris asserted.

"We will talk to you later, Zapina. Keep editing those pictures," Rosechu called over her shoulder as she ran off with the others.

Blake stayed silent through the whole conversation, thinking to himself, "... SNT... your time is coming."

Zapina started flying in the opposite direction toward SNT.

 _WHITE LAGOON ZONE ACT 1_

SNT started off by boosting on the water. Eventually, she found a surfboard and shredded the waves. The waves were as big as tidal waves and were a big obstacle, forcing SNT to avoid trash that was tossed among the waves.

Eventually she jumped off of the surfboard and returned to land, where she had to jump from palm trees to cross lagoons and shallow waters.

She also had to dodge tourists on the beach, because if she hit them, they would be in for quite a ride through the air and into the water.

When SNT went into the water, she had to platform over colorful reefs and fish type Pokemon.

The Pokemon here were a variety of fish and crab-type creatures. One looked similar to Dr. Eggman's robots. There was one octopus Pokemon that would shoot poison at SNT. Another Pokemon was a large white eel. It was one of the most beautiful Pokemon she'd ever seen. Still, it was an opponent that would shoot water and ice beams at SNT.

Once SNT got through the first part of the lagoon, she saw a human standing on the beach, who happened to notice her.

"Hey! Stop!" he yelled. SNT put her feet out to stop herself and skidded to a halt. "You look like that hedgehog girl. You're the girl who defeated the CWCville mayor in the karaoke contest!"

SNT responded, "Yeah, I am. What do you need, Sir?"

"I am a Pokemon Trainer, and I believe in preserving CWCville to its glory. I must stop you from causing more harm to the city. The city has been a disaster since you got here. The balance of the city has been thrown off."

"He must mean what Shlaweel was talking about," SNT thought to herself.

"And for that, you must pay!" he concluded. The trainer then unhooked a ball from his waistband and threw it. "Gardevoir, I choose you!" The ball then let out a streak of light, revealing a human-sized pokemon with a green helmet and arms and wearing what appeared to be a white dress. It also had a red fin crest on it.

SNT tried to run away, but then the trainer shouted, "Gardevoir, use Misty Terrain!" the area around her turned into a pink mist. Now, SNT was forced to fight.

SNT used a homing attack on Gardevoir, which hit. "Use Psychic!" the trainer shouted. After she'd hit the Pokemon, she was grabbed by a force which plowed her into the sandy ground below. SNT then used a boost, taking Gardevoir off of her feet. The Pokemon recovered quickly, but it seemed that the attack had taken half of the creature's health.

"Okay, let's step this up!" The trainer then raised the watch on his arm and touched it. A bright light then appeared and surrounded Gardevoir, causing the Pokemon's form to change. She now sported a much larger dress and had larger, more delicate ears. The trainer acted again: "Use Moonblast!" The Pokemon absorbed the Moon's light to prepare a beam, which it then shot at SNT.

As SNT dodged, the beam hit a tree behind her, causing it to explode. "Wow," she thought, "that would have hurt."

"Use Hyper Beam!" the trainer commanded. The Pokemon then shot out another beam. SNT dodged that one as well. The blast of energy hit another tree, causing a much more powerful explosion this time.

Gardevoir was now disabled for a turn in order to recharge. This gave SNT a chance to finish off her opponent. She homing attacked it twice. Gardevoir, who was in no shape to take any more hits, reverted to her original form and then fainted.

 _SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1_

 _RANK: SS (SANDY SEAS)_

SNT ran away while the trainer went to go pick up Gardevoir. "You did well," he assured his Pokemon. "You're going to be fine."

 _WHITE LAGOON ZONE ACT 2_

The second part of the lagoon was more active than the first, as there were more people present and more beach houses. This made sense, considering the fact that SNT was getting closer to the city. There was also quicksand, though she rapidly learned she could fly out of it by using intense force.

For some unknown reason, people were building large sandcastles on the beach, large enough to be actual castles. This meant SNT had to go through them and do some platforming. There was even a small swimming pool and a dining room inside.

"Who would be living in there to build all that?" she wondered.

SNT also went back into the sea and did some surfing, as the waves were now even higher due to the increased wind speed. You could say that it was a little stormier than usual.

SNT was able to boost on top of the shallow water to avoid all types of Pokemon fish that would randomly pop up.

She then approached a large sandcastle with a high sandy wall around it. The wall was the last obstacle that blocked SNT's way to the city. However, it did have a large door.

"Hey! SNT!" called a cute voice from atop the wall. SNT looked up to see a yellow Rosechu with firefly wings. "I come in peace, at least for now," said the new acquaintance. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great, but I need to get past this wall so I can get to the city," SNT replied.

"Let me introduce myself." The yellow Rosechu held a couple of pieces of paper in her hands. "My name is Zapina, Zapina Rosechu, and I am 16 years old."

"Nice to meet you. Can you open this wall so I can get by?" SNT asked.

"I would love to, but first, I have a proposition for you," Zapina began. "Have you ever seen any fan art of yourself?"

"What is fan art?" SNT inquired. "What is that? Of myself, you mean?"

Zapina then dropped the papers to the ground in front of SNT. "This is fan art I found on the Internet depicting you in adult situations, and they show you in, ah,... what you'd call 'male attire.'"

SNT felt a little creeped out, but still picked up the papers. "What the... why... oh my God... why do I have a...?" She looked at pictures with disgust, but it was hard to look away from them. They were so gross that not even the writer of this story wants to describe what was in those images.

"You see what I mean? You are not a man, you're a woman, yet people depict you as a man. That is violating women's rights to be a woman," Zapina explained.

SNT crumpled up the disgusting pictures. "Violating women's rights?" she inquired skeptically.

"This is why I want you to join us in our campaign to strip for women's rights, to show people that we are real girls and not men with pickles," Zapina proposed. "What do you say?"

SNT closed her eyes in concentration, considering the idea Zapina had put before her. At that moment, it was like another being was taking possession of her mind; someone with actual control over SNT's actions. Her eyes flew open, and she spoke. "No, first of all, there is a lot wrong with your proposal."

"Like what?"

"Well, first of all, you're only sixteen! You shouldn't have stuff like this!" SNT asserted.

"I don't strip; I just help advocate and assist with lighting," Zapina retorted.

"Second, you just proved to me that you don't understand anything about women's rights. Women's rights is about being treated as equal to men with respect to social norms, laws, and employment, not about whether you are actually a man or not."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Third, stripping and posting X-rated photos of yourself online will not help stop people from drawing whatever they want to see. All you are really doing is ruining yourself online and preventing yourself from getting a better job from employers! I can't believe this was someone's solution to an issue that is really nothing!"

"It's wrong for people to depict women with pickles, though," Zapina countered.

As the debate went on, SNT continued to feel that she was channeling someone else. "But does that change who you are?"

"But..."

"Does it?"

"But…"

"DOES IT CHANGE WHO YOU ARE AS A FEMALE PERSON?"

"Um... no?"

"Then ignore the pictures! You don't really need to do anything to prove to people that you are a girl. Look at the former first lady of the USA. People started rumors about her being male, and I won't deny that there is art of her with a pickle online. Did she take naked photos of herself to prove she was a female person? No; in fact, she didn't respond at all and just continued doing what she wanted to do as first lady. None of that has affected her life," SNT explained. An instant later, she thought, "What is the USA, why am I saying this?"

"I don't believe this." Zapina was dumbstruck.

"Who started this trend, anyway?" SNT asked.

"It was Rosechu's idea."

"Rosechu started this? I hope that's it, because it's a really dumb idea," SNT admitted.

"No, every Rosechu in the city agreed to this. Even Chris agreed."

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" SNT was surprised. "And was there any effect afterwards?"

"No, not really," Zapina admitted, disappointed.

"Exactly. Not even that will work, because you can't stop people from doing what they want to do or drawing what they want to see. The bottom line is this: Women's rights are about equality for women on the same playing field as men, not whether you are a real woman or not." SNT explained. As she finished the argument, SNT felt that she'd stopped channeling someone and returned to her usual self. "Wow, I can't believe I said all of that," she thought. "It didn't feel like me at all."

"No... you're wrong!... you were supposed to join me and help us. Now I know you're the enemy. Prepare yourself!" Zapina quickly got into her fighting position.

Zapina flashed her light to blind SNT and then followed up with a Sky Volt Tackle, knocking her off of her feet. SNT quickly regained her footing and attacked Zapina with a Homing Attack.

Zapina had a range of attacks. One of them shot stings at SNT, and another allowed her to form a ball of electricity in her hands, which she would hurl at her opponent. However, it seemed that the most powerful attacks involved her tail. Having noticed this, SNT attacked her tail and was able to destroy it. This temporarily disabled Zapina from making electric attacks. It also temporarily prevented her from flying, as the loss of her tail unbalanced her. SNT used this chance to homing attack Zapina while she was on the ground and running at her. It knocked the little bug Pokemon off of her feet. She soon recovered, though, picked herself up, and flew into the air with her tail fully lit. Zapina performed an electric attack that threw balls of light at SNT from above. In response, SNT repeated her previous routine to get Zapina back to the ground for another attack.

Eventually, after taking five direct hits. Zapina was too tired to go on, and she fainted.

 _SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2_

 _RANK: S (*SIGN*)_

"I wonder why I said all of those things?" SNT wondered. "It was like I was channeling someone else. Who could it have been?"

She couldn't describe her mental visitor. Someone like herself? It wasn't as though another person was hiding inside her.

"I can't worry about this too much. I need to move on," SNT decided as the sand wall opened before her, allowing her to move on into CWCville.

When SNT entered the city, she saw fire in the streets and people protesting with signs. The place was in chaos. SNT had been sure that would be the case, but couldn't pinpoint the reason for her premonition.

As she got closer to city hall, she saw more protesters carrying signs such as "No more Sonichu" or "Down with CWC" and "CWC to Go". People were angry. But there was a problem: They were also waving signs saying, "Egg go Up" or "Eggman for Mayor."

People gathered around SNT as she ran towards City hall. They were saying, "Thank you, SNT, for opening our eyes to the outside world. Chris will go down and Eggman will arise," and chanting "Eggman! Eggman! Eggman!"

"Why are you talking about Eggman? What is going on?" SNT asked, confused.

That was when a giant ball descended from the sky towards SNT. That was when SNT finally got a good look at her creator. He looked like an egg dressed inred and black pants, and boasted an unbelievable IQ of 300. He greeted her, "Oh... SNT, long time no see, thank you for helping my plan to take over this realm!"

"Eggman!" SNT looked into his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: 4cent Egg Zone

**UPDATE 11/2/19: Chapter has been Revised**

 **Chapter 7: 4-Cent Egg Zone**

SNT and Eggman stared at each other intensely. "What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"I didn't think you would be here, SNT, but I guess I could explain how I got here myself." Eggman looked up at the highest building, saw his own face, and smiled. "You see, after Sonic defeated me recently, I went to Angel Island to put my next plan into action. I was going to summon a goddess of space to transport me to another world where I could take over. It seemed perfect. Sonic would never follow me and couldn't stop me. But once I arrived, I was interrupted by you."

SNT's memory was returning. "I remember."

SNT had been at the Angel Island base, watching the robots prepare a portal. That was when Eggman had appeared in the area.

"Sonic! That blue nuisance is wrecking all of my plans," he raged. "No worries, though. I have a plan to move away to a different universe."

SNT had been watching Eggman from a safe, hidden area. "Oh, no."

"Once this portal works with all of the Chaos Emeralds in my hand, I will then attempt to travel through the multiverse and take over a new world without Sonic's interference," Eggman laughed.

SNT sprang out from behind a column and attacked the villain's robots, causing many explosions. Eggman noticed the commotion. "Badniks! Get her!"

She was able to fight off the army of badniks, but while she was occupied, Eggman switched on the machine. "You're too late, SNT! I will soon escape to another world that will be mine to conquer."

Just then, a white dragon suddenly appeared out of the portal, fixed its gaze on Eggman, and roared. "This must be the goddess of space. You shall listen to me, as I am the great Dr—Whoa!" Eggman's speech was cut short as the monster seized him.

"Hey, put him down!" SNT tried to homing attack the dragon, but in the process, she accidentally broke Eggman's machine, causing space itself to warp. The Chaos Emeralds were sucked into the newly formed portal as the dragon snatched SNT into the air. It held Dr. Eggman in one hand and SNT in the other, but only for a moment before it, too, was swept off its feet by the force of the portal behind it. SNT and Eggman were torn from the dragon's grasp as the hole in space devoured them all. The monster disappeared first. Eggman tried his hardest to hold on to his machine but lost his grip and then took hold of SNT's leg instead.

"What are you doing?" SNT shrieked, trying to save herself.

"You caused this mess, and now I'm taking you with me!" Eggman roared.

Eggman was so heavy that SNT's hands could not maintain their grasp on the tank she was holding onto. They both fell into the multiverse, now losing each other, immersed in darkness with only the stars and universe around them. That was when SNT passed out.

"Since we lost each other, I have made it a mission to take over this city. When you sang to the audience and exposed them to other media, I knew it was my chance to take control. So, I persuaded people to come to my side, take out their mayor, and install me as the ruler of CWCville—or, as I wish to call it, Robotropolis," Eggman exulted.

"You can't do this! I won't let you!" SNT prepared to fight.

"I'm going to let you get to me first. If you need me, I will be pondering my projects on top of the tallest building in this city. Come to floor 66+6 if you want to see me again," Eggman challenged her.

"Alright, I will be there in a flash." SNT took off running as Eggman then flew up to the top of the building to wait. SNT then ran into the building in pursuit of the evil genius.

 _4-CENT EGG ZONE ACT 1_

Once in the lobby of the building, SNT could see that the elevator wasn't working. This meant that she would have to climb the building herself.

"Of course Eggman wouldn't make this easy!" SNT muttered.

She was forced to access the second floor by boosting up the wall and onto the second floor. She then had to keep climbing to the third, and so on. This task demanded nonstop parkour with wall jumping, running up walls, and jumping from platform to platform.

Each floor had all kinds of gossip tacked, taped, or written on the walls, probably put there by the previous owners. The content was horrible. It included all sorts of slander against Chris, who was mayor of CWCville. The walls also had plans to troll the mayor because he was extremely gullible in falling for such tricks.

SNT ended up running through all sorts of rooms with every kind of gossip posted all over. Soon, she found herself surrounded by things she didn't want to see. It reminded her of the pictures Zapina had given her. They were all drawn about the characters in this world, some that she'd seen and some that she hadn't. Good drawings were randomly mixed with inappropriate pictures. There were even some of Sonic.

"Sonic kind of looks good with that... Nevermind," SNT said to herself.

There were no Pokemon but badniks that SNT had to avoid. It was a mix of all the types of robots Eggman had used against Sonic. SNT could just boost into them, since she already knew they were easy to take out.

SNT soon located a Large Ring. "I still need 3 more Chaos Emeralds," she noted, and jumped into the ring.

 _SPECIAL STAGE: GET TO THE END OF THE STAGE IN 1 MINUTE_

This stage was a lot harder, because there weren't just more spikes, but also, SNT now had to jump over gaps in the road she was on, or it was game over. The rings were also more scattered and becoming less common to collect. It was hard, but still, she barely made it with one second left on the clock.

 _SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD_

SNT continued to climb the building. Once she reached the 33rd floor, she arrived at a glass room with the city view on display all around her. Just when she was about to climb the stairs to the next floor, she heard a voice.

"STOP!" someone shouted. SNT looked back to find a purple Sonichu right behind her. It seemed that he had come after her. "Father has asked me to take care of Eggman. You can stop here. You could get yourself hurt if you continue."

"I appreciate your concern, but I must continue, as I see Eggman as... wait. Who is your father?" SNT abruptly changed the subject. "Is he a superhero? Is this your first mission, or is he sick?"

"Well, Father is really Chris," the Sonichu admitted.

"Wait... What? You're not even biologically related to him... how is that possible?" SNT inquired.

"Well... Chris created us with his genius mind," the purple creature responded. "I was born from an egg and raised by a Mewtwo, but we call him father because he is the mastermind of the Sonichus."

"That's really weird. I don't even want to question it, because I have seen just about enough of this world," SNT admitted. "Everything here is messed up."

"This place is perfect! How dare you insult this world that Chris has created?" the Sonichu responded crossly, obviously offended.

"It doesn't matter. I just need Eggman to get out of here." SNT said, about to run off again.

"You can't face Eggman. You're too weak!" he asserted. "This is why Chris sent me, Magi-Chan, one of the most powerful Sonichus in this world."

"I think I can take him. I have faced him before, and I have won. This is just another day for me," SNT retorted, but Magi didn't budge.

"You must turn back and find Chris. He will keep you safe from Eggman," Magi answered back.

After all that Chris had done to SNT, she reasoned, "Why would I go back after he's already attacked me? Why would I trust him when I am powerful enough to stop Eggman on my own? There's is nothing you can do to stop me from taking him down myself."

"Then I will take you down, and if I beat you, you must turn back." Magi dared.

"Deal!" SNT accepted the challenge and took her fighting stance.

Magi started emitting psychic waves, throwing SNT all over the room and into the ground. SNT then homing attacked Magi, but Magi did another Psychic attack to avoid it, throwing her all over the room yet again. SNT tried to boost, but Magi seemed to know where she was at all times, even with his eyes closed, and would either dodge or counterattack by spamming the Psychic attack. It seemed that SNT couldn't do anything to attack him. Magi-Chan's next move was to flip gravity and then put it right back to normal to confuse her. Magi was ruthless and was trying his hardest keep his attacks coming. He would throw her around and homing attack constantly. Magi-Chan was too powerful to be easily defeated

SNT was getting tired but could not get a breath between the heavy attacks. She was about to pass out. Still, she had one last trick up her sleeve. She quickly grabbed one of the Chaos Emeralds from behind her back and shouted "Chaos Contr... NO!" Magi-Chan had interrupted, knocking the emerald out of her hand. It rolled on the floor behind her.

SNT then realized how Magi was doing it. "Magi can see the future!" When he ran to scoop up the Chaos Emerald from the floor, SNT grabbed another one from behind her back. They faced each other, emeralds in hand, like it was a race. If SNT didn't yell in time, the fight would be over for her. Magi and SNT both yelled "Chaos... Control!" and time slowed down. SNT opened her eyes and found that she might indeed have been slightly faster than Magi. She took advantage of the situation, ran up to Magi, took back the Chaos Emerald, and beat him up with ten hits. When time returned to its normal pace, Magi was in pain. He fainted; she'd knocked him out.

 _SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1_

 _RANK S: (SCORE)_

The ground started to shake, and SNT felt the floor under her feet start crumbling. She quickly ran to the stairs by boosting and made it by jumping to the door opening. Magi went down with the floor and landed below, covered in the rubble. SNT wanted to save Magi but knew that if she went down a floor, she could never get back to Eggman. SNT just had to keep going.

4-CENT EGG ACT 2

In this last part of the building, SNT had to work against falling platforms and stairs. It was like Eggman was shaking the building. It reminded her of going through The Wild Zone after fighting Shalweel, when the witch put a temporary curse on her and the trees and ground kept trying to kill her. All the same, she would survive.

The area was also darker, since it was late at night and there were no lights on. Some of the floors were completely black, and SNT had to grab a temporary light which would last for only 15 seconds before going out. To renew the light, she had to collect batteries.

The badniks were remixed a little. Now, they attacked with lasers, which created light for SNT to see by in the dark but would also hurt her if she made contact.

She was still climbing the building, but she soon found a large ring and jumped into it.

 _SPECIAL STAGE: GET TO THE END OF THE STAGE IN 1 MINUTE_

This was possibly the hardest stage of all, as every jump had to be precise and perfect. SNT really had to focus. This time, the track she ran on was falling apart, so she had to jump in time to make sure she didn't fall off. It was really close and hard. She did hit one spike and lose ten rings, but she didn't give up. Eventually, she barely made it before the clock ran out.

 _SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD_

"I need one more!" SNT stated. "I wonder where it could be?"

When SNT made it to the 66th floor, she was confronted by a circular path all the way to the 72nd floor. On top of the building was a ball, which looked like the Death Egg but on a smaller scale. It was built on top of the building.

Suddenly, right behind her, she heard Eggman laugh. "Welcome to your final resting place, SNT. I built this place out of the left-over rubble from the previous building that once stood here. I have a _special_ surprise for you."

"Show me what you got, Eggman! I'm not afraid of you!" SNT yelled back.

Eggman then took his floating mobile and mounted what looked like the white-orb-shouldered dragon she'd seen before. "What is that?"

"Meet the goddess of space for this world, Palkia, a Pokemon who will destroy you. But not yet, as I have another surprise. Come hither, RoboSo!" Eggman yelled. Just like that, a robot that looked familiar appeared. One of its eyes was open, but the other was covered in electrical equipment. Its body was blue, with spikes coming out of its back, something that SNT recognized.

"SONIC!" SNT yelled. "What did you do to him?"

"I tamed Palkia with this Chaos Emerald," Eggman said, holding the stone up for her to see, "and ripped Sonic out of our dimension and knocked him out. Then I roboticized him! That is not Sonic anymore."

SNT was alarmed. "He has the last Chaos Emerald and Roboticized Sonic." It hit her in all the wrong ways.

Eggman challenged her, "Let's see you try to get yourself out of this, since he is the love of your life! GET HIM, ROBOSO!"

Robo Sonic then fired up the jets on his back. SNT quick boosted to get ahead. They were both now climbing the swirling pathway to the 72nd floor. Sonic was clearly faster than SNT, but SNT tried her hardest not to stop running and to speed up. Sonic flew into the air and attacked her head on. SNT couldn't dodge and tripped over her own feet. Sonic didn't blink and only kept running behind her.

"Sonic! You need to snap out of it! It's SNT... Remember?" SNT yelled. Sonic then went ahead of her and attacked her with a diving attack, which SNT avoided by jumping.

"Sonic! I can't attack you! You're everything to me!" SNT said in desperation.

Sonic then did another attack, this time by coming up behind SNT and trying to run her down. SNT avoided this by jumping behind him. Sonic suddenly stopped to trip her up, but SNT avoided it as well by jumping overhead.

No matter what Sonic did, SNT could never persuade herself to attack or counterattack him. It was just too hard for her to hurt him.

They both ended up running up the spiral ramp up into the ball on the 72nd floor, where SNT found herself trapped in the ball when the door closed behind her, sealing her in with Sonic. Eggman, riding Palika, entered through the top of the ball, and then things got real. Sonic kept diving into SNT while Palika slashed at her. That gave her two obstacles to avoid. Every time SNT dodged one of Palkia's or Eggman's attacks, they would hit Sonic, destroying more pieces of his robotic side. Sonic would attack by turning into a ball and trying to homing attack SNT, but then she would jump onto Eggman where he sat on top of the dragon.

"What are you doing?" Eggman demanded. Sonic then hit Eggman when SNT dodged, damaging both.

"If I make them attack each other, I could get away with this," SNT said to herself.

She kept getting in front of Sonic to make Palkia attack him, or she would get on Eggman to make Sonic attack him. Eggman caught on, though, and used Palkia to shake SNT off, forcing SNT to have to hold on or fly in front of Eggman to get Sonic to attack. SNT had no problems attacking Eggman directly, at least.

After enough of Palkia's attacks against Sonic, the robot side of him was broken off, and Sonic was propelled back. SNT then used this chance to attack Eggman directly. Suddenly, Eggman's pod exploded, sending him flying to the ground. Palkia was now free from Eggman's grasp. The Chaos Emerald then flew into the air, allowing SNT to leap up and catch it in her hands.

 _SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD_

 _SNT CAN NOW BECOME SUPER SNT_

 _SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2_

 _RANK: S (SPECIAL)_

She then went to check on Sonic. "Sonic, are you alright?" she asked, kneeling over him.

Sonic opened his eyes groggily as his vision slowly came back into focus. "SNT...?"

"Oh, Sonic!" SNT hugged him, overflowing with joy.

"Hey, hey, hey... calm down, I'm just happy to see you safe," Sonic responded.

Now, though, the base all around them started to shake and self-destruct. "We need to get out of here," SNT commanded as she grabbed Sonic's hand and pulled him into the hole formed by the explosion. Together, they jumped from the 72nd floor.

"SNT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Sonic yelled as he fell. However, SNT came to the rescue, using her tails to fly to the ground with Sonic in her arms and landing softly on the ground as the building collapsed behind them.

"I am so glad to see you, Sonic! I have been in this world for so long that I don't know what to do," SNT declared.

"Everything is okay now. You were able to get through it," Sonic reassured her. "By the way, where are we?"

"CWCville," SNT replied. She then explained to Sonic what had happened so far and told him about the Chaos Emeralds. But when the conversation got around to Christian, suddenly Chris appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and zapped SNT with a ray.

"AAAH!" she yelled. She then fell to her knees.

"Hey, what did you do to her?" Sonic demanded.

"Hey Sonic, huge fan!" Christian responded inappropriately.

"Why, thank you... but you hurt SNT!" Sonic confronted Chris.

Chris then showed off his device. "This is my Find Creator Ray! It finds creators of things and brings them here to this location," he explained. "I needed SNT so I could summon her creator."

Chris then pressed a red button on the machine.

...

Meanwhile, somewhere in the United States, a girl named Courtney was in her bedroom, finishing something on her computer.

"Aaaand done, the latest episode of _SNT Forces_ is now complete. Now I must export it, and of course Premiere Pro is going to take all night. So I guess it's time to call it a night," she said to herself.

Suddenly, a wind whipped up outside. Courtney had left the window open to let fresh air in. She went to the window and began to close it, but then a bright light appeared outside the window, and the wind increased to tornado force. She was knocked off her feet, only to find that a portal had opened in the floor of her room. "What's going on?"

She was then sucked down the portal, unaware of where it would lead.

...

A portal opened up above SNT, Chris, Sonic, and now Sonichu and Rosechu, who had just arrived on the scene. Without warning, a blue haired girl with cat ears fell from the portal, and Chris scooted into position to catch her in his arms. When the girl landed, Chris lost his balance and fell on his backside, with the girl on top of him.

"What... what happened?" the disoriented girl said from her position on top of Christian. As her vision cleared, she noticed SNT and Sonic. "What... SNT, is that... you?"

"How do you know my name?" SNT asked.

Then she looked down at what she'd landed on. "EEK!" she screamed and shot up onto her feet. "I am terribly sorry about... Wait... Chris-Chan?" she asked.

"Yep," Chris replied.

"Ok... I must be dreaming. There is no way I could be meeting my Sonic OC..." she pointed at SNT. "...and Chris Chan in the same area."

"Sonic OC!" SNT replied. "Who are you to call me that?"

"I don't know what's going on anymore." The girl thought she was going crazy.

"Courtney, I am the one who summoned you," Chris said proudly.

"Is it because I used your characters and redesigned them for that video?" Courtney inquired. "In that case, I am sorry. Please don't sue me."

"No, actually, it's for a different reason." Chris responded. "I have summoned you here to solve my Love Quest."

"Oh, that's great. In that case, I am so happy that you don't want to sue... wait... what?" Courtney just realized what Chris had said, just as she suddenly felt her hand being pulled.

"Come on, Courtney, I can't wait to date you!" Chris said, running along and tugging the unwilling girl.

"Wait, Chris, I don't think you should be doing this! Please let go!" Courtney yelled. "Help me!"

"What is a Sonic OC?" SNT still pondered.

"What are you doing, SNT? We need to go after her!" Sonic declared. "She wants our help!"

"I need to ask her what she meant by her Sonic OC," SNT insisted.

Both Sonic and SNT then started running after Chris and Courtney. SNT knew that her adventure through CWCville wasn't over yet.


	8. Chapter 8: Sexual Speedway Zone

**UPDATE 11/4/19: Chapter has been revised. Also, the most controversial scene in this fan fic was edited to make it less saucy and to fit Chris' Personality more**

 **Chapter 8: Sexual Speedway Zone**

Courtney was still locked onto Chris' arm as they made it to an amusement park in CWCville. The destination Chris had chosen for them was the Tunnel of Love.

Chris finally let go of Courtney as a swan boat arrived on shore.

"Please, Chris, this is nice and all, but you know I need to be somewhere right now!" Courtney implored.

"Come on, Courtney, this tunnel of love is the perfect place where I can get to know you better," Chris responded as the door to the boat opened. "After you."

"Oh... I just remembered... I left my... um... cat on fire... yeah, that's it. My cat is burning right now, and I have to put it out. Let me just do that."

"But if you go through the portal in the mayor's office, you will end up in Ruckersville, Virginia, and I don't know where your house is. There is no time to go home," Chris retorted.

"Darn!" Courtney said in frustration as Sonichu abruptly pushed her onto the boat.

"Please, our great mayor is giving you an offer to spend time with him. Please don't decline his invitation," Sonichu begged.

"Chris has been alone for a long time and is looking for someone like you." Rosechu smiled. "Please spend time with him, and he will treat you like a princess."

"Princess? You mean the Disney ones with no personality? Yeah, I bet," Courtney snarked back.

Chris started the boat and headed them into the tunnel. Courtney sat as far away from Chris as the boat would allow and curled herself into a ball, repeating, "This is a dream, this is a dream; I'm going to wake up from it soon. Please, Courtney, wake up."

"Don't worry, Courtney, I'm a nice guy and I am full of sugar," Chris offered.

"Oh, my God." That statement didn't make Courtney feel any better.

Sonichu and Rosechu got their own boat and followed them right in.

"Let's enjoy our time in here. After all, I have never seen this place. This would be a great spot for us to be alone!" Chris gushed.

Soon, SNT and Sonic arrived on the scene at the opening of the tunnel.

SNT blushed. "We... have to go... in there?"

"Yep!" Sonic got excited.

SNT had to smack herself in the face to snap out of it. "Sonic... I... don't think this is going to work."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

SNT crossed her legs and put her hands together to keep her fingers still. "The point I am trying to make is that... um, Sonic... you're just too distracting for me."

"Distracting?" Sonic was surprised. Sonic also had feelings for SNT, so he understood.

"I want to do this alone. That girl, Courtney, knows something about me that I don't know, and having you there is just..." SNT's explanation was cut short by Sonic's finger gently placed across her lips.

"I know what you mean. Here's the deal: I will wait for you, and if you take too long, then I will come in after you. Deal?" Sonic offered.

"Okay. Thank you for understanding." Embarrassed, SNT looked away from Sonic.

"It's okay. Just go in there and do what you need to do." Sonic nodded.

SNT then boarded a boat, rode it into the tunnel of love, and waved at Sonic until he was out of sight.

SEXUAL SPEEDWAY ZONE ACT 1

It turned out that the tunnel wasn't all just a boat ride. SNT quickly found herself up against a shore, so she docked her boat and went deeper into the area.

The cave changed as it turned into a maze of astounding proportions. The zone was nothing like SNT had ever seen. It was made from pink bouncy pillows that lay all over the place, which she used to jump to higher places. This area had a Valentine's Day theme. The walls were white, as was the ground, to indicate where there were no pillows, just a normal floor. As SNT made her way in deeper, she discovered rivers of pink water, which forced her to swim into the cavern to make progress. There wasn't an overabundance of water, though. It was primarily a design feature, allowing the tunnel to be decorated with pink waterfalls.

Weirdly enough, there were no pokemon to fight or enemies to defeat SNT wondered why that was, but still, she had to avoid drowning, running into spikes, and being hit by falling lights.

She eventually stumbled upon Sonichu and Rosechu where they sat next to a waterfall, admiring its beauty.

"Wow, Sweetbolt... this sure is romantic." Rosechu smiled.

"You know... we are alone right now. Do you want to get dirty?" Sonichu winked.

As Sonichu tackled her, Rosechu cried out, "OH, SONICHU!"

"STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP!" SNT burst in upon the scene and interrupted them. "Please, not here!"

"You interrupted our private time!" Sonichu yelled, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just trying to get through and find Courtney," SNT admitted.

Sonichu stood up and Rosechu backed away to watch. "Last time we fought; you performed an attack I didn't think you knew. So, this time, I will not hold anything back. I am here to protect Chris' love quest from being interrupted by you."

"But if you even looked at Courtney's face, you could see she doesn't want this! She doesn't want anything to do with him!" SNT retorted.

Sonichu didn't listen. "Love will find a way to everyone's heart. Prepare yourself for the last battle with me!" he declared.

Sonichu opened by kicking water into SNT's face, following it up with a real kick. SNT then jumped over Sonichu and performed a homing attack, but Sonichu used his hands to block it. Then SNT punched Sonichu in the chest. Sonichu retaliated by throwing Electro Balls at SNT, which required her to dodge using parkour. SNT performed another homing attack, hitting him directly.

Sonichu tried using Volt Tackle, but then SNT would just dodge and homing attack him from behind. He also did a running punch, but she dodged it in the same way and then counterattacked.

This fight with Sonichu was different from the first but was still fairly easy for SNT. As the battle neared its end, Sonichu stood before SNT and they stared each other down. "Let's end this!" Sonichu said as he prepared a Volt Tackle. To counterattack, SNT prepared to boost. Blue and yellow light streamed from the combatants, and an instant later, they clashed.

Both of them were attempting to repel each other using their powers. They both ran so hard; the battle would boil down to a matter of endurance. Who would be worn down first? SNT decided to use Sonic's strategy, which was to keep her feet on point by saying "ABABABABABAB!"

Eventrally, Sonichu's fatigue was catching up with him, allowing SNT to push him back. "No... No," he protested. SNT didn't hold back anything; she was all in. "NOOOOO!" At last, Sonichu was knocked off of his feet and smashed into the wall behind him.

"Sonichu!" Rosechu went to tend to her mate. She wasn't up to fighting SNT for some reason.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK: S (SEXY)

SNT ran past while Rosechu embraced Sonichu. "You're going to be ok, my Heartsweet. Now that SNT is gone, maybe we can be alone," she cooed.

"Please let me rest first," Sonichu responded as he fainted.

...

Meanwhile, Courtney and Chris had traveled through the cave. Their final destination was an island in the middle of a pink lake. On that Island was a single pink bed with flowers all over it. Courtney suddenly knew where this was headed. Thus far, all she'd done was talk with Chris about his life, but once she saw that bed, a feeling of dread overcame her, and she knew she had to get away.

Chris hopped out of the boat and into the water, heading for the island. "Come on in, the water is warm," he called to Courtney.

Courtney needed an excuse. She didn't want to cross that pink water or go to the island with Chris. "Um... I'm allergic to... pink water. Yeah, that's it, I can't swim in that."

However, Chris had a solution. He lifted Courtney up and placed her on his back to ride across the water without touching it. Courtney was stunned. What could she do now?

It was a clumsy crossing, but they eventually made it to the island. Chris set Courtney down, and they both sat at the water's edge.

"Chris... um... you're nice and all, but…." Courtney started. She had to get out of this situation.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"What I mean is, I don't think you are... the guy for me," Courtney admitted. She had get the idea across, because if she didn't, she would probably end up on that bed with Chris doing the unimaginable.

"What?" Chris said in disbelief.

"It's not you... or maybe it is, but I don't deserve this. You have taken me to a nice place and all, but you kidnapped me from my own world to do it." Courtney explained. "Plus, there are many things that I just don't like about you."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked, bewildered.

Courtney started to think. "Maybe I should just explain it by singing it to you."

 **A/N: This next part is sung to the tune of the 1987 song "Love Overboard" by Gladys Knights & The Pips. This song is completely sung by Courtney and is called "One over One." I wrote it in the same style that Chris writes his "original tracks."**

 _VERSE 1_

 _Trolls tell me, Christian, you know you try to hard_

 _To be in love with any girl this far_

 _They tell me, Christian, this has gone too far_

' _Cause it feels that I am in a jar_

 _Sometimes we only want the best from you to help you through_

 _We try to reach out, but you never react._

 _When we do try to help, you always start a coup_

 _In this world of lies, there will always be hate._

 _CHORUS 1_

 _One over one_

 _(one over one)_

 _You prioritize yourself_

 _One over one_

 _(one over one)_

 _You never help yourself_

 _One over one_

 _(one over one)_

 _You never have stepped up yourself_

 _One over one_

 _(one over one)_

 _I'm not in love with you_

 _Hey!_

 _VERSE 2_

 _Christian, trolls say you go too far_

 _When it comes to all the love and hate_

 _I say, in this case, I say they are on par_

 _Describing you and your fantasies_

 _I say I understand they want to push all your buttons_

 _They would swim every shore to bother you more_

 _Even though it's a pain, just to deal with the hate_

 _But with a room of trolls, it doesn't hurt to ignore._

 _CHORUS 2_

 _One over one_

 _(one over one)_

 _Oh—you never grow up_

 _One over ne_

 _(one over one)_

 _Please go help yourself_

 _One over one_

 _(one over one)_

 _Life is a given_

 _One over one_

 _(one over one)_

 _Stop living in a box_

 _One over one!_

 _(one over one)_

 _You have never impressed me_

 _One over one_

 _(one over one)_

 _I'm not the girl you seek_

 _One over one_

 _(one over one)_

 _Love is hard enough_

 _One over one_

 _(one over one)_

 _I'm not in love with you_

 _BRIDGE_

 _Everybody keeps telling what you do online_

 _Look between the lines, and try to find the logic you seek_

 _About the things you do—_

 _It seems that you exposed yourself to the open world... yeah_

 _It's time to move on from your life, you need to let go of the times_

 _And start living the life, because you ain't impressing me_

 _Because it's one over one!_

 _(oh oh oh)_

 _(oh oh oh)_

 _(Christian, Christian, Christian)_

 _(oh)_

 _One over one_

 _Please just get some help_

 _One over one_

 _*small piano solo*_

 _Oooh, even though you're very sweet_

 _But your life has never gleamed_

 _One over one_

 _*small piano solo*_

 _One over one_

 _One over one_

 _I'm not in love with you_

 _CHORUS 3_

 _One over one_

 _(one over one)_

 _Oh, please don't talk to me_

 _One over one_

 _You would never respect me_

 _One over one_

 _(one)_

 _I just want you to see_

 _One over one_

 _(one over one)_

 _I'm not in love with you_

 _ENDING_

 _Love ends_

 _Failing_

 _Trollin_

 _Ooh trolin_

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, yes_

 _One over one!_

 _(one over one)_

 _You really need some help_

 _One over one_

 _(one over one)_

 _Stop praising yourself_

 _One over one_

 _(one over one)_

 _Don't come after me_

 _One over one_

 _(one over one)_

' _Cause I'm not in love with you._

 _Hey!_

Chris just looked blankly at Courtney, trying to understand the meaning of her song. "Are you saying that you don't love me?"

"My point is this: Your purpose in life, in your mind, is to find a girl that will just take care of you and have sex with you when you want it. That's not what a relationship means to me," Courtney explained. "A relationship means that you want to hang out with a good friend of the opposite gender for the rest of your life, and you both take care of each other when needed. That means you both work hard to support the love you maintain. I have never met a girl in this world who is into any of the things you are interested in, or what you define as a relationship, because a girl looks for more than that. Girls look at whether you can take care of them or not, and it's obvious that you can't do that. Therefore, you are still single, and I don't want to put my life in your hands. Therefore, I don't love you and never will, and possibly no girl ever will, because you're just too immature."

Chris started to cry. "Are you saying that you will never love me?"

Courtney replied. "I am not interested. Even in heaven or hell, I will never fall in love with you."

Chris then yelled, just like he did before at the mall, "NOOOOO!" and his heart meter shattered to –100%. Chris' anger also rose to astronomical levels since he'd gotten this close to having sex with a girl but was caught short.

His mental state shattered, and suddenly, Chris wasn't Chris anymore.

Chris then lifted Courtney from her feet and then carried her. "Hey, put me down!" Courtney demanded as she fought against him. Chris then lay Courtney on the bed and pulled some rope from beneath it. That was when Courtney realized what was about to happen. "Chris, this isn't you! Please stop! What happened to respecting women?"

"I don't care about what happens to women anymore. I can never find a true sweetheart, and now the first girl that hangs out with me refuses to love me. At this point, I'm throwing all my morals out the window, all I want is a simple kiss, that's it, a simple kiss, it would be my first time," Chris yelled as he next Courtney.

Courtney didn't know what to do. The only weapon she had left was her voice. She screamed so loudly that an echo rang out down the tunnel.

SNT was running through the tunnel when suddenly, she heard a terrified scream. She stopped to listen carefully and used the sound to figure out how close she was. "Don't worry, Courtney, I'm coming!" She then boosted, realizing that the situation had just gotten really serious.

SEXUAL SPEEDWAY ZONE ACT 2

This part of the Speedway was a lot faster as SNT couldn't stop moving. She had to reach Courtney in time to save her. The pillows in the area now were different shades of pink, and each shade had a different bounce radius. The darker they were, the bouncier they were. SNT used them to try and get to the higher path, because those were usually the fastest. SNT had no time to fight.

SNT also had to outrun waves of pink water as she descended the slopes.

This time, there were Pokemon in the water. They were heart shaped Pokemon with long mouths. They would kiss SNT and make her temporarily fall in love, only to then get shot at by a laser. If there were many, they could quickly surround her, kiss her, and try and drown her with their weight, unless SNT boosted.

SNT moved as fast as she could, going from bouncy platform to bouncy platform, until she saw the bed where Courtney and Chris lay on the island in the middle of the pond.

SNT dived into the water to conceal herself from Chris. His face was already getting close to Courtney's. "No matter, you ready to kiss?" Chris asked. Courtney was terrified.

"Please wake up, Courtney, I don't want to be in this dream anymore," she said to herself desperately. The horror of Chris' fat lips touching hers was nothing she'd ever expected.

And, just like that, SNT jumped out of the water and kicked Chris in the face, knocking him off of the bed and into the pond. "And that is what you get when you go too hard!"

SNT landed next to the bed and looked back at Courtney. Courtney smiled in joy. "Oh, thank God, you are my lifesaver. You don't know how grateful I am. Thank you, SNT!"

"I'm just doing what I needed to do," SNT responded modestly as she untied Courtney from the bed.

Courtney then stood up, looked at herself, touched her arm and pinched it. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

SNT replied, "You seem real to me."

"Well, on the bright side, we avoided me being kissed, so that's good." Courtney sighed in relief.

SNT then put her hand out as they looked back at Chris flopping around in the water. He stood up. "This isn't over, Courtney, don't get all happy yet," he threatened.

Chris laughed, his voice crackling as though he'd completely lost his mind. "YOu... have wrEcked my world, SNT! All of the pEople thAt LIved in CWCVILLE are now against me and you have taken my world from me. ALL I WANT IS A GIRL WHO COULD LOVE ME ALL NIGHT. YET YOU HAVE RUINED THAT TOO, YOU F*CKING TROLL! NOW YOU MUST PAY WITH YOUR LIVES." Chris then took a button out of his pocket and pressed it. Suddenly, the tunnel above them began to crumble and the water started draining out.

Chris yelled, "Magi! Beam me up!" and then Chris disappeared.

The ceiling started to fall apart, showering SNT and Courtney with rubble. Courtney asked, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Courtney! Hold on to me!" SNT replied. Courtney held on as SNT activated the seven Chaos Emeralds. At this, both of their forms changed. Courtney's hair and eyes took on a light golden color, and SNT's fur also changed to gold, their hair lengthening and floating with the increased energy.

Together, they flew towards the opening of the cave.

SNT flew in front as Courtney followed behind. Courtney remarked, "I always wanted to be a magical girl, and I believe that dream just came true."

SNT had to clear the way by spinning into rocks and breaking them, as they would otherwise slow her down. Courtney tried doing the same. She knew she was temporarily invincible, so she took full advantage of the flying power.

They kept working together through the tunnel, breaking rocks to get out. Eventually they saw a light shining at the end.

"We are almost there, Courtney, just a few more moments," SNT declared joyfully.

The pair sped up as the cave collapsed behind them and made it out just in time.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK: S (SHINY)


	9. Chapter 9: Mental Madness Zone

**UPDATE 11/4/19: Chapter has been revised and was made more consistent to fit with the changes for Chapter 8**

 **Chapter 9: Mental Madness Zone**

Still in their super forms, SNT and Courtney landed outside in front of Sonic. Once SNT deactivated the Chaos Emeralds, they returned to their original forms.

Courtney hugged SNT. "You were amazing, SNT! I don't remember giving you this much control with the Chaos Emeralds, but you have impressed me."

"I knew you could do it, SNT," Sonic said. "She is special," he remarked to Courtney.

SNT looked inquisitively at Courtney. "What do you mean by "giving me this much control?" she asked.

"Oh... That's right, you don't know me," Courtney realized.

SNT nodded. Courtney then sat down and proceeded to explain. "You see, SNT, you are my Sonic original character," Courtney began. "You're technically me, the way I would portray myself as a Sonic character."

"Are you saying I'm technically you in another dimension?" SNT asked.

"You could say that. To be honest, I didn't think you existed until this point. This suddenly makes Christian's or... Christine's argument about multiple dimensions hold weight after all," Courtney continued. Then, as an afterthought, she whispered to herself, "Wait, why is Christian/Christine here?"

"So, I am really a figment of your imagination?" SNT asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Courtney admitted. "But right now, I have just realized that... I'm not the one controlling this story."

"What are you talking about?" SNT asked curiously.

"I don't think that I am writing any story about Sonichu and you,SNT. I don't think Chris Chan is either, because if that were the case, you would have lost the fight with Sonichu." Courtney reasoned. "Therefore, there is another force controlling this story... Oh, no... This is a Fanfiction!"

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"Everything is being controlled by someone somewhere else, including every line of dialogue we say," Courtney explained. "Whoever this person is, I am going to smack him for writing that kissing scene."

"Are we ever going to get out of this world and find our way back to our own dimensions?" SNT inquired.

"I don't know, but what we can do is..." Courtney was suddenly interrupted by the shaking of the ground below them.

The earth was heaving and groaning under their feet as cracks began to appear. Because Chris was losing his mind, it seemed that his world had become unstable and was tearing apart. The world he'd created was now in grave danger.

SNT remembered that Chris had told her the world he'd created was being destroyed since her arrival. She had destroyed Chris' mind, and consequently, this world would be obliterated.

The cracks in the earth were becoming chasms, when suddenly a bright light erupted and the world below them exploded, sending them all flying and floating in mid-air.

When Sonic, SNT, and Courtney opened their eyes, they found themselves on what Courtney recognized as a kind of reverse world, just like where Giratina lived in the Pokemon game or movie. As they regained their feet and scanned the area, they could view fragments of the different places that SNT had traversed during her explorations of Chris's world that was now torn asunder.

"Chris has lost it," Courtney stated. "This world is being destroyed once and for all. If we don't get out of here, we will be forever be trapped in his broken imagination. We need to get moving!"

"Ok, let's run, SNT!" Sonic yelled as he helped Courtney onto his back.

"Let's dart!" SNT replied as they both took off running deeper into the distorted world.

 _MENTAL MADNESS ZONE ACT 1_

Every zone that SNT crossed was jumbled with various elements of other locations. For example, the sewer that SNT had gone through was now remixed with the lagoon, and the ocean water was now sewage. The pillows from the tunnel were spread out, which helped SNT reach higher planes. There were all types of combinations of all of the stages she'd traveled before. The pink water from the tunnel now floated in a bubble mid-air, forcing them all to swim through it to access the next platform. It also seemed that the rules of gravity had changed, much like the reverse world in Pokemon.

When it was time to cross the bubbles of pink water, Sonic couldn't swim, so Courtney would take over and carry Sonic on her back as they made their way through the water.

SNT ended up carrying both of them when going to higher platforms. To manage this, she spun her two tails around. When she boosted, Sonic would boost also, but Courtney needed to hold on during their bursts of speed, as she couldn't go fast on her own. Eventually, they had a stroke of luck and found some new running shoes that Courtney could use to keep up. It was fun for her to be running with Sonic and SNT for once.

The Pokemon they encountered were a mix of all of the types SNT had encountered during her previous adventures. The same gimmicks applied. While swimming, the love-fish Pokemon tried to drown Courtney and Sonic, but SNT saved them by boosting them out of it. Sonic got zapped by a Pikachu, needing SNT to rescue him once more. Courtney was more knowledgeable about Pokemon, so she knew how to avoid them when possible.

Eventually, they made it to a dark, box-like room. None of them could see a thing.

Abruptly, there was light, and with it appeared a black Sonichu creature that bore an uncanny resemblance to Shadow. "SNT! You have messed up this world and you shall pay for it!" the newcomer raged.

"Blackchu!" Courtney responded. "Or Blake... whatever."

"That's correct." Blake laughed.

"You were in that band with Christian, weren't you?" SNT asked.

"I was, but now I am here to punish you all and kill you for your disrespect, you trolls!" Blake snarled back. "I am the only thing standing between you and Christian. This makes me the last boss before the final boss."

"Nothing you can do will stop us," Sonic retorted. "All we're trying to do is get out of here. We don't want to do any more harm."

"Chris scared me, I'm exhausted, and all I want is to go home and sleep!" Courtney yelled.

"Please, all we are asking is to not have to fight. We could just work together and all get out of this place. Nobody has to die," SNT begged.

Blake only turned a deaf ear to her reasoning.

"Let's begin," Blake announced as darkness overtook the room once more and everyone began to float above the ground as though gravity had been reversed. Blake was now under the cover of darkness, and in the absence of gravity, it seemed impossible to do homing attacks. SNT and Sonic were left to rely on the walls of the room to propel themselves in the directions they wanted.

Light suddenly glowed around what seemed like Blake, but it wasn't for certain. SNT attempted to dive attack the middle, revealing that Blake was in the center of the orbiting lights. "Sonic, attack the middle of the lights!" she shouted. This worked, allowing Sonic to hurt Blake.

Blake's light attack spread all over the room, causing a fire and lighting the room so that it was easier to see Blake. The combatants needed to be careful not to touch the fire.

Courtney got a chance to attack Blake and threw him onto the wall. Blake also used a speed attack to propel himself onto anyone he saw.

Eventually, after 10 hits, Blake coughed, the gravity came back on, and they all fell to the ground, with Blake falling flat on his face.

 _SNT, SONIC, AND COURTNEY GOT THROUGH ACT 1_

 _RANK: S (SHADOW)_

Courtney then faced SNT. "Did you hear what Blake said?" she asked.

"What was it?" SNT responded.

"Blake said that he was the only thing standing in the way of Chris," Courtney stated.

"The final battle is coming. The portal is right where Chris is, I know it!" Sonic asserted.

Suddenly the ground shook again as the room broke up around them, forcing them all to jump from the now open room to another rock. Both Sonic and SNT made it, but Courtney couldn't jump as high. SNT caught her before she fell into oblivion and pulled her onto the rock with the rest.

Right before them, the machine that Chris used to summon Courtney lay on that same rock. "Hey, would you look at that," Sonic remarked.

"Give that to me," Courtney said.

Sonic gave her the machine. Courtney started to examine how the machine worked.

"What are you going to do with it?" SNT asked.

Courtney then pressed the button and zapped the surroundings to find the creator of this fanfiction.

...

Meanwhile, at a train station near a city in Texas...

I was typing this story on my phone, thinking nothing of it. The train was coming in five minutes and I had my ticket in hand so I could get home from school.

"I don't believe any of this is real, so I think this is just going to be a one gag thing," I said to myself as I watched the train starting to pull into the station.

The train's yellow and black doors then opened, and I closed my eyes and started boarding the high floor trains. Oops! I missed the step. I tried again, but then opened my eyes and I realised I wasn't at the train station anymore. Instead, I found myself walking into the story I was writing. I was face to face with SNT, Sonic, and Courtney.

"Oh, crap! To be honest, I didn't think this place existed until now. I'm just making this up as I go," I said.

Courtney marched up and slapped me in the face. "This is what you get for writing a kissing scene with Chris!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just putting my imagination to the test, wondering what I can do with it," I responded.

"Who are you anyway?" SNT asked.

"Well like Courtney explained earlier, I'm the writer of this story. My screen name opuscon789 of fanfiction dot net." I explained.

Courtney confronted me. "How about you do us a favor, end this story now, and put me back in my bed!"

I sighed. "I can't do that."

"What?" Courtney, Sonic, and SNT reacted.

"You see, I could do that If I wanted to, but I don't, because that would be a terrible ending for a story, just to say right now "And everyone lived happily ever after" if I ended it here. I know there are people reading this, and I have a lot of inspiration left. I won't let you control what's on my mind. I'm finishing this no matter what that means, whether this place is real or not. So I'm sorry, Courtney, you're going to have to stick around," I explained.

"Why, you!" Courtney tried to tackle me, but then I wrote on my phone, "I left the story and went back to the train I was just on, and the machine that Courtney used to summon the writer broke."

Courtney was aggravated with the writer. "We are just going to have to play his game."

The ground started to shake once more. SNT realized the situation and grabbed Courtney. "Sonic, let's keep going."

"Got it!" Sonic replied.

 _MENTAL MADNESS ZONE ACT 2_

This zone took all sorts of elements from all of the levels and mixed them up. However, it was also adding new things from real-world elements. All of them ended up jumping on and over games that Chris liked and things that Chris hated. It was all used as platforms to other parts of the area. The games were spinning, reacting to wherever the three touched it with their feet, responding to the gravity.

It also seemed that the items from Chris' room were incorporated, with all of his knickknacks that they had to platform over. It was like Chris' real life was being sucked into this world. It was obvious that Chris wasn't acting right, considering the circumstances.

In the background, video clips of Chris' life played all around them in several TV were also platforms of him everywhere, as though they had entered his subconscious mind.

Chris was now everywhere. The ground and the sky transformed into pattern from the shirts he wore. They ended up entering Chris' mouth and coming out of his butt.

"Let's not talk about this again," Courtney suggested.

"Agreed," Sonic and SNT said after having witnessed the inside of a man.

There were no Pokemon, as there were now just mini-Chrises attacking them. Fortunately, these were extremely weak and harmless, so no one bothered with combat.

Eventually they arrived at the center of the Zone, which was a large area with a pathway circling around a large white orb. There were two fire tornados, one on top of it and one on the bottom, that both led to oblivion.

In the middle of the orb was the body of a sobbing man who seemed to be in the middle of a mental breakdown. It was Chris. He seemed completely out of it.

"Chris!" SNT yelled. "Please, Chris, we need to talk to you."

Chris looked up from the ball to see all three of them standing before them. He hopped out of the orb and landed on the ground before them. "You all have ruined me!" he screamed.

"Listen, Chris, I meant no harm. It was when this world attacked me that I reacted. I want to tell you that I am sorry," SNT yelled. "If I didn't go to Angel Island, I would have never been here. Please, this is a great world for you and your characters to live in and I respect that. I never meant to destroy it."

"Please remember that this man tried to force himself on me," Courtney remarked.

"Please, Courtney, you're not helping the situation!" SNT snapped at her.

"You will all pay for what you have done. You have come to the center of my imagination to tell me this, but for a long time, I have realized I am not in control of it right now," Chris explained.

"That's because there is another person writing this story, and we can't do anything to stop him," Sonic yelled.

"Nothing has changed my mind. I will still punish all of you. No copyright law in the universe is going to stop me!" Chris shouted. He then grabbed his Sonichu Medallion and yelled, "Electric Hedgehog Power!"

Suddenly a white light appeared around Chris as his body began to transform into a Sonichu. He grew his Pikachu tail and his Sonic-like spikes. When the light disappeared, it was revealed to just be a version of Sonic with Pikachu features.

"Hey! You ripped off my style!" Sonic yelled. "Can't you come up with anything original?"

"That doesn't matter!" Chris said. "Meet Chris-Chan Sonichu! And it's MY ORIGINAL CREATION!"

"Pfff... Not really," Courtney remarked.

"Just don't question it; he has lost his mind," SNT said.

"Really?" Sonic asked. They all looked at Chris.

"Hey, I am kind of a tomgirl, and I want to switch my gender. Call me Christine Weston Chandler," she said as she attempted to flirt with our heroes.

"Yep... he has lost it," they all stated.

"Prepare to end your lives here as we know it!" Christine said with a smile, and just like that, the fight began.

Chris started floating in the air and swooping across the stage, trying to make hits on the three of them. However, she was going in a rough figure eight pattern, so it was easy to figure out where she was going. Suddenly Chris then gathered an orb in her hand and yelled, "Hyper Beam!" The hyper beam was shot as she returned to the ground from half of the stage, so to avoid it, all of them moved behind him.

In response, SNT homing attacked, Sonic homing attacked, and then Courtney slapped him hard. "That's for touching me!"

Chris then lifted back into the air and three bubbles appeared all around her. The bubbles gathered the three companions and captured them inside. They were then transported into Chris' fake memories as they popped back out of the bubbles to see Bionic now throwing basketballs onto the court for them to avoid. The balls bounced in a rhythm that all three had to dodge. This didn't last long, for after only 15 seconds, they were transported back to Chris' location.

Chris did another figure eight and then bounced back down to the floor they stood on. Then Chris started charging. "Shockwave!" then she ground-pounded onto the ground and let the shockwaves wave out. They all jumped to avoid the three rounds of electric power, and then SNT homing attacked Chris. Then, Sonic took a hit, and next, Courtney kicked Chris in the back.

Once more, Chris flew back into the air and surrounded herself with two bubbles, which swooped down and grabbed all three of them to bring them back through his memories.

They were all transported into a room where Sonichu was waiting for them as he sent lightning bolts to random parts of the stage, forcing them to dodge the attacks.

After 15 seconds, they were again transported back to Chris. She stopped moving in a figure eight pattern and instead moved in a sort of M pattern across the stage. Then Chris performed a Swift attack. Stars started to fly all over the stage, so that the gang had to jump over them. Since Courtney couldn't jump that high, she ducked instead. Then, Chris descended to the ground and started charging her boost. SNT quickly grabbed Courtney and jumped over Chris' boost attack along with Sonic. Then they all attacked Chris one by one. That was now a total of nine hits on her.

Chris once again summoned the bubbles to sweep them into another memory. Suddenly they were warped into what seemed like the real world as they were teleported onto a highway. Courtney jumped on SNT's back and noticed the highway signs saying, "Interstate 76: Pennsylvania Turnpike." Chris' dark blue car with the license plate "Virginia - Sonichu" appeared behind them and tried to run them over. They jumped over the oncoming car, and then once the car passed them, it brakes checked them. Again, they jumped over it. Then the car took off into the air over their heads and maneuvered behind Sonic. With another jump, Sonic cleared the obstacle. The car brake checked again and shot clear over Sonic as SNT leapt over the projectile. After that, they were transported back to Chris' location another time.

Chris then moved in a spiral pattern across the stage and prepared an electric wave attack. She made an electric shield around herself to form the lasers. One moved in an X pattern across the area, then a T pattern, and then a Y pattern. Then Chris started spinning, forming a twister that all three had to outrun and not get sucked in. Courtney held onto SNT to keep herself from getting hurt or killed. Chris then became dizzy from spinning and fell to the ground, which left him open for attack. All three of the crew attacked him one on one with Courtney this time headbutting.

Chris then recovered from his confusion and summoned the three bubbles again to capture the gang and send them into another memory.

They were then transported to a grocery store. Suddenly, they had to avoid cops who ran all around them and threw their batons in a pattern, and even jumped over them to trip them up. Shlaweel Ryam even appeared and shot a laser to keep them on their toes. After another 15 seconds, they were teleported back to Chris.

Chris then maneuvered behind all of them and powered up, now spinning in the air, surrounded by electrical shockwaves. He chased them as they all to run from the electricity. Then she dived right onto Courtney. Sonic grabbed her to protect her, understanding that she couldn't run that fast. Chris then became tired and dizzy from that attack and landed on the ground. Using this chance, SNT homing attacked Chris along with Sonic. Courtney then landed the finishing blow. "Take this!" Courtney slammed her backside right into Chris, knocking her into the middle where she exploded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Chris yelled in defeat. Then he fell off the stage.

SNT, Courtney, and Sonic watched as Chris fell into the abyss below them.

 _SNT, SONIC AND COURTNEY GOT THROUGH ACT 2_

 _RANK: S (SPIKED)_

"Good job, everybody," Sonic cheered.

"You too, Sonic, you did really well," SNT remarked.

"Pfff... that fight was no problem," Sonic replied. "But Courtney really got us through this."

Courtney looked down into the abyss where Christine, as she now wanted to be called, had fallen. "I have a feeling this isn't over," she stated.

"What do you mean?" SNT asked.

"Well, first, you have the Chaos Emeralds. And doesn't Chris have a third form?" Courtney asked. Suddenly, the orb in the middle of the zone started acting crazy. The world around them started to crumble.

"We gotta get out of here!" Sonic yelled. Courtney quickly hopped onto SNT's back as they all ran off.


	10. Chapter 10: CWC Escape Part 1

**UPDATE 11/17/19: Chapter has been Revised**

 **Chapter 10: CWC Escape Part 1**

CWC ESCAPE ACT 1

Sonic, SNT, and Courtney were working their way out of Chris' imagination. The world around them was quickly turning into a void of nothing, and there was little time to stay.

Courtney was on SNT's back as both she and Sonic ran to a circle of bright light. "I think I see the end!" Sonic stated hopefully.

"Let's keep pushing on!" Courtney pointed forward. Still, she knew deep in her heart that this wasn't over yet.

Sonic and SNT had to avoid flying objects, and the platforms underneath them would crack, forcing them to jump to stay on track.

"This place kind of reminds me of the time of the time I went to Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park and trashed the place," Sonic remarked. "Except that we are getting out of a void of the mind."

"Yeah, I have played Sonic Colors before," Courtney responded.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"Never mind," Courtney answered.

At that moment, the path in front of them cracked as a crashing noise assaulted their ears. What crashed through was Chris-Chan Sonichu.

"I'm not done yet!" she said. "You see that portal in front of you?" She then shot a laser at it and the portal began to close slowly.

"Oh, no!" Sonic, SNT, and Courtney feared they might be trapped there forever.

"I have another surprise." Chris then was surrounded by seven colored balls, which all gave him immense power. Suddenly Chris' form changed from that of a Sonichu and she became more human. Now it just looked like she was cosplaying as Sonic and Pikachu with a beard.

"I knew this wasn't over!" Courtney groaned.

"What are we going to do?" SNT asked herself.

Sonic paused for a second and looked at SNT. "SNT, give me the Chaos Emeralds!" which she did. Then Sonic picked up SNT and Courtney and threw them to the other side to reach the other part of the pathway. "You guys go on. I will take care of Chris!"

"But Sonic! What if you need..." SNT cried out.

"Don't worry about me, just go! The portal is closing!" Sonic yelled.

SNT and Courtney glanced at each other and ran onward. Chris looked at Sonic. "You're taking quite a risk there to make them just leave you."

"Umm... I know that, but I'm just keeping my friends safe." Sonic blushed, thinking of SNT. "You ready to rock?" Sonic was then surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds, and he transformed into a golden hedgehog. He was now... a Super Sonic.

"Let's dance!" Sonic proclaimed. The two opponents then dived right into each other and hit each other's fists at once. The punches were so powerful, you could feel it from a distance.

Meanwhile, SNT and Courtney approached the portal. "Almost there!" SNT said.

They jumped into the portal together, and on the other side, they found themselves in Chris' messy room. Courtney hit the bookshelf and SNT landed on the bed. All the books on the shelf, along with the games and action figures, fell on Courtney with a crash. SNT quickly got off the bed and helped Courtney back to her feet.

"Thanks," Courtney said.

"Well, well, well, snoo _ping as_ usual, I see," said a familiar voice. Eggman appeared from around the corner. "You're not doing a very good job of it."

"Eggman!" SNT growled.

"Don't worry. I come in peace," Eggman responded, hoping not to get attacked. "I am wondering, where are we?"

"We are in Christine's room," Courtney stated. "This is the place where she writes all of the comics and her imagination comes together."

SNT looked back at the closet, where the portal that was slowly closing. "We need to go back for Sonic."

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked. "I'm sure Sonic will be fine, just like in every game he's in."

"Oh, no, he won't," I said from directly outside the window. Everybody in the room turned their gaze to me.

"It's you!" Courtney yelled. "Please write me out of this story!"

"No, Courtney, you're still useful at this point," I retorted. "Back to what I was saying. Spoiler Alert! Sonic will not win!"

"What do you mean?" SNT asked, panicked.

"Sonic will be beaten by Chris-Chan, no questions asked... the end!" I explained.

SNT grabbed me by my shirt front. "Why would you write something like that? Please change it and let Sonic win!"

"It's already too late for that, as the story has already been written. What I am saying is that Sonic will be defeated because of the simple fact that Sonic has weaknesses. Chris doesn't. Chris is a Mary-Sue, in fact, so much of a Mary Sue that he is powerful enough as Colossal Chris-Chan Sonichu to take down Sonic," I elaborated.

"You made up this fan fiction's logic as you went, did you?" Courtney asked.

"Kind of," I admitted. "But I am also doing a little favor by giving someone else here the spotlight. Have you ever seen Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea?"

"I have." Courtney responded. Eggman and SNT had no idea what we were talking about.

"Do you remember how that movie ended, Courtney?" I asked.

"Clearly," Courtney responded, and then realized where this conversation was going. "Oh!"

"Personally, I think the movie is good up until the ending," I mentioned. "This fanfiction will end similarly but will be basically asking the question of how I would have written Temple of the Sea's ending."

"You came all the way from your house in..." Courtney tied to figure out where I lived, which I'd never told her.

"Texas," I said.

"Thank you. How did you get to Virginia so quickly?" Courtney asked.

"I have magical writing powers. I can just simply write myself in and there I am," I answered.

"Of course, you can," Courtney huffed.

"We don't have time to be fighting with the writer! We've got to go in and save Sonic!" SNT exclaimed.

"Why can't we just kill the writer?" Courtney wondered aloud.

"Because I won't write that. Do I need to remind you who is in control here?" I retorted. "Well, that's all from me. Bye." I then wrote myself out of the story.

Courtney looked at Eggman. "I know you wouldn't normally agree to this, but will you help us save Sonic?"

"Saving Sonic? As much as I hate that blue hedgehog, without him, it's not fun to have and arch nemesis. I'm going in!" Eggman responded.

Eggman, SNT, and Courtney high-fived each other.

...

Meanwhile, inside of the portal, Chris and Sonic were clashing over and over again as Sonic tried to keep him at bay.

Chris tried to tackle Sonic as Sonic tried to boost into him. They clashed in the middle and kept pushing each other back.

Sonic needed to really hurry, though, because it didn't seem that Chris was going down any time soon. One thing that Sonic relied on to stay super was his rings. The rings provided power and protection for Sonic, and the Chaos Emeralds used up rings with every second that passed. That was a problem. After fighting Chris for a long time, he was running out of rings. If he ran out, he would lose.

It seemed like Chris didn't rely on rings, he just happened to have unlimited powers, something that Sonic had never seen to the likes of before.

Sonic kept pushing on. Chris then boosted into Sonic as Sonic started to push back and struggle. Chris seemed to be winning this fight against his lifelong hero.

Sonic thought to himself, "How could this happen to me? I always save the day, so why am I failing? Am I just... too... weak?" At that moment, Sonic ran out of rings, lost his super form, and was blown back by Christine. He fell on the platform with the Chaos Emeralds that had been ripped out of him landing around him.

"Sonic! I thought you were a lot stronger than that!" Chris taunted. "Considering the fact that I play all of your games that you always seem to win at the end, I can't believe you were unable to beat me."

Sonic tried to stand up but just fell back to the ground. "I have failed!"

"That's okay Sonic, now you can be another citizen of CWCville and I will treat you well, and you will forever live there for the rest of your life." Chris laughed, knowing that it would be good for him to have Sonic live in his city.

"No!" cried a familiar voice. Chris turned around, right into SNT's fist that slammed into his face. "Sonic will be coming home with me!"

Chris took a second to try to recoup with himself while Courtney and Eggman picked up Sonic. "You're going to be okay, Sonic!" Courtney reassured him. "Eggman has some first aid for you."

SNT went to where Sonic lay and picked up all the Chaos Emeralds.

By then, Chris had recouped her strength. She glared at SNT. "You think you can just slap me like that in my super form?"

"Yes!" SNT snarked, "because I am the closest character to what you define as perfect."

Courtney looked at Eggman. "I get it now! SNT is also a Mary-Sue. The writer gave her flaws to make her more relatable, but he can write those flaws out easily. SNT is the only one that can defeat Chris!"

SNT then started the emeralds orbiting around herself as her fur turned golden and a yellow energy glowed from her body. She met Courtney's gaze. "Take Sonic out of here and leave before the portal closes."

"But, SNT!" Eggman started to say she should come as well.

"Just do it!" SNT yelled.

They both followed the order. SNT turned to address Chris. "Okay, Chris, I am the one you want. So, if you want to play, I will. I am the one who broke you, and now you can have all the fun you want and take me down. COME AT ME!"

"With pleasure!" Chris smiled. They headbutted each other, and the final fight began.


	11. Chapter 11: CWC Escape Part 2: Final

**UPDATE 11/17/19: Chapter has been revised**

 **Chapter 11: CWC Escape Part 2**

 _CWC ESCAPE ACT FINAL_

SNT and Chris clashed in the middle, releasing a shockwave of energy between two of the most powerful OC characters ever created.

Chris then started to back off a little as they both floated in a void of nothingness, representing Chris' world that was now destroyed. "You did all of this to me, and now I can get back at you." A large ball of light appeared in his hand. "And now I can pay you back. Curse ya ha me HAAAAAAAAAA!"

The laser shot out, but he missed because SNT was able to dodge in time. "This is why you don't stand in front of your enemies." She then attacked Chris with a headbutting boost. The impact threw Chris flying into the air, but she eventually regained control of herself. Chris then disappeared briefly and then reappeared to shoot balls of light all over the stage. These balls didn't do SNT any harm if they hit her, but they did really slow her movement temporarily.

SNT then tried some of Shadow's moves. "Chaos... Blast!" It hit Chris directly as the explosive wave traveled across the dimension. The damage was nuclear.

While Courtney and Eggman where taking Sonic out, they felt the wave take them off of their feet and damage the platform they were on.

"Wow! That was intense!" Courtney said, landing back on her feet.

"The energy of the battle is very high," Eggman confirmed. "SNT is in a very hard battle, but I can feel both of them fighting to the end."

Courtney then looked across the dimension. "SNT... be careful."

Chris quickly recovered and then performed a Thunder attack, which had the same effect on SNT as his light balls: it just slowed her down. Everything felt like a rock to her.

Next, Chris surrounded himself with an Electric Ball and attempted to run into SNT. It became a chase through the air. SNT tried to get away, but they both moved at the same speed. She had to avoid debris, or she would be slowed down and eventually be hit by Chris-Chan. This was one of the more powerful attacks.

Chris then took the electric ball around her and threw it at SNT. SNT headbutted it and pushed it as it was getting ready to explode. She managed to hit it hard enough to crash it back into Chris, who received the explosion.

They then engaged each other in direct combat and threw punches at each other at such unbelievably fast speeds that their fists blurred. As an observer, you couldn't tell what was going on.

Chris eventually ended up winning the fist fight by placing both hands on SNT's head and slamming her down. Chris then teleported to SNT's position and kicked her. Just like that, it was like Chris was playing ball with her.

SNT eventually caught on and made a fist to punch Chris, which worked. Chris was then thrown back, but she quickly regained control and then went for a Hyper Beam.

SNT flew around the attack, and since the Hyper Beam took a lot of power, she used this to get attacks on Christine. SNT then kicked her and threw her back.

"Pretty good, you're doing better than what Sonic gave me, but I could just end this fight so easily," Chris boasted, laughing.

"What do you mean?" SNT asked, annoyed.

"Because I am only using half of my power," Chris responded.

"Half!" SNT just realized what she'd gotten into. "That sounds familiar."

"Check this out." Just like that, Chris started creating a ball in his hands. This required the surroundings to be sucked into the black hole that Chris was making. Every rock, item, and platform were compressed into the large ball forming in his hands. The attack absorbed everything to the point that there was nothing left. The world that SNT and Chris had inhabited was now black nothingness.

SNT realized that this attack would be no joke.

Chris went on a rant. "This is the end, SNT. You have fought hard and well, all just to see it end. Just like every girl, you always got Sonic to protect you. But this time, Sonic isn't here to protect you. Every girl has always relied on guys. You should have done the same." She then threw the ball at SNT, who brought up her hands to block it.

"Ugh," SNT cried as she tried to withhold the attack. "This attack is too powerful!" she thought to herself. "I don't think I will be able to hold off this attack for long. This... may be the end for me."

"SNT!" a voice spoke in her mind.

"Who is that?" she responded.

"It's Courtney. Listen, I know right now you are in a very intense fight, but I need you to know that you can't give up! I am relying on you to get through this because I know you will."

"But what do you know? Chris is too powerful. He just threw all the power he had at me!" SNT explained.

"But you used to be him, SNT! You used to be perfect like him with every flaw that I had along with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. You are my persona!" Courtney explained. "The writer of the story gave you flaws to make you more relatable for the audience. But I know you can be more powerful than Chris if you forget the flaws you have gained and use your full power against Chris. I know if you try hard enough, you can win. So, don't give up, and show Chris what female characters can really do! Show Chris that female characters are just as powerful as male characters."

SNT took these worlds to heart and spoke back to Christine. "I know that you think female characters always rely on guys to save us. I know the feeling of relying on Sonic to save me all of the time. But in a way, I was more powerful than Sonic, because Courtney portrayed me that way."

"What are you trying to say?" Chris asked.

"But while traveling through this world," she continued, "I couldn't rely on Sonic, as I was on my own for 90% of the time. I had to make my own decisions when fighting all of the characters you created. This world has taught me a lot. Now I can be independent, and I don't need to rely on anyone to help me. If this is not how you think I should grow as a character in your story, then I want no part of it." SNT asserted. "Yes, usually female characters always stand back and are always the prize for men to win, but this time, no more. I am the first girl that will defeat you, Chris, and I will have nobody to save me, it's just me and only me! AAAAGGH!" SNT then became more powerful, so powerful that she started pushing back the ball Chris had thrown at her.

"But how? That was my most powerful attack!" Chris panicked.

"Because, Chris, I used to be perfect, I used to be unique, and most of all, I used to be special just like you. Taking that into account, if everyone was perfect and special... nobody would!" SNT said as she threw the ball back at Chris.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris screamed as the ball returned to him and exploded. The explosion was enough to kick him out of his Colossal Chris Chan form and back into his human form. His medallion broke from the impact, along with his high school ring, as the environment around them came back into place and he landed on the platform below. SNT then landed on the platform in front of Chris and held out her hand to lift her opponent up.

"NO!" Chris said, panting hard. "I don't need your help!"

"But Chris, this world is falling apart! We need to get out of here now. There is too little time. The portal is about to close!" SNT warned.

"No, I hate the real world with all of the trolls on the other side. I would rather stay in my little world that I have created," Chris insisted.

SNT took her hand back. "There is a world out there that is bigger than you think. The world we really live in may be depressing, but people are there with ideas of different ways to make that world better and contribute to our society. Your hiding from the real world in this one isn't helping. Come with me and let's get you some help."

"No!" Chris yelled. "I refuse to!"

SNT looked at the portal ahead. She was running out of time. "But..."

"Get out of here, SNT!" Chris snarled. "I don't want to see you ever again!"

SNT stood there for a second looking at the portal, and then ran off, leaving Chris to the collapsing world. She was still in her super form and the portal was almost closed. She zoomed as fast as she could, avoiding rocks and debris, toward the exit.

Barely anything was left of the portal, and SNT realized that she might never make it. She reached out a hand into the portal and stuck her head through. Everybody in Chris' room noticed.

"SNT!" everyone said.

"Let's get her out!" Courtney said, she grabbed SNT's hand and started pulling as the portal grew tighter and tighter. Everyone lined up and assisted in pulling her out. SNT used all her strength to pull through. At the last moment, she popped out of the portal as it closed behind her.

 _SNT GOT THROUGH FINAL_

 _RANK: SS (SUPER SPECIAL)_

Courtney hugged SNT happily. "You made it in time!"

"What happened to Chris?" Sonic asked.

"I tried to offer help to him, but he refused to come out with me," SNT said sadly.

"Listen." Courtney knelt down. "Sometimes you will find people who will believe in something that doesn't work for anyone, and they believe it to the point that it becomes a part of their values. Once that happens, they are too far gone, and anything that conflicts with their beliefs is ignored or dismissed. You can't help people if they are not open minded to change. Chris is just one of these cases. We just can't help him. We just have to let him do what he wants to do, whether it gets him in trouble or not."

Eggman walked in. "So, there is nothing we can do to help Chris?"

Courtney nodded, disappointed. "We just have to let him destroy his own life. We can't help him otherwise."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Palkia roared into the room.

SNT looked at the dragon. "What are you doing here?" Palkia roared again as the room around them started to disappear, taking everyone with it.

...

SNT opened her eyes. She'd ended up lying on a field of grass. She sat up on the soft grass to see Sonic.

"You awake yet?" Sonic asked.

"What happened?" SNT inquired.

"We are in Green Hill Zone. I think we are back where we started," Sonic replied.

SNT smiled. "It's over, that whole entire adventure. I have learned a lot."

"I can tell." Sonic nodded. "But now... we are all alone."

"Yeah... funny." SNT laughed. At that moment, Sonic and SNT locked eyes with each other. They couldn't hold back their love for each other as they slowly grew closer

"I can't hold back this feeling!" SNT thought to herself. "Finally, a kiss with Sonic."

Just when they were about to kiss, Sonic felt a hammer hit him from behind. "Cheating on me, huh, Sonic!"

Sonic turned and looked behind him. "Amy! I didn't expect you to be here!"

"Why, you!" Amy took off running after Sonic, a large hammer in her hand.

"Amy, please! I don't want to trouble you." Sonic ran for his life.

"Don't you dare get close to SNT ever again," Amy yelled.

SNT couldn't help but laugh at the situation that was unfolding. "Yep, everything is back to normal."

...

Meanwhile, the sun was starting to rise over Courtney's home as she found herself once again lying on her bed. "Wow, that was all just a crazy dream."

She then went to her computer to check on the export. "Yep, it was successful." she smiled. She shared the memory of her dream with her friends on Discord.

"Wow, that's crazy!" Spencer remarked.

"I know, I don't think I will have another dream like that ever again," Courtney replied.

"I like the part where SNT kicked Chris to defend you," Meredith said.

Courtney remembered it. "It all felt so real, though. Why would I put my character in a Sonichu story?"

"To be honest, they are kind of similar," Zedrin noted.

"Yeah, if you think about it, they are not too far off," Mason agreed.

MEMJ0123 then joined the conversation. "Chris does have a history of adding OC characters to the Sonichu cannon and then keeping them there."

"That would be really funny to have SNT as a Sonichu character," Rodcaster laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, but this is my character and I don't think I would ever let that happen," Courtney remarked.

Saki arrived. "It's not a bad idea to just put that on the back burner and think about it later."

"Okay," Courtney agreed.

...

Later, in another dimension. Sonic and SNT were surrounded by Eggman's minions. Everywhere they looked, it seemed that there was no way out.

"Sonic, SNT, game over. Prepared to be finished," Eggman laughed evilly.

Sonic then smirked, with a glance at SNT. "How about let's show him what true power is really about."

SNT nodded as they both jumped in the air, high fived each other, and got into a Spin Dash position. Then they yelled together, "Double Boost!" Just like that, everything that had been in their way was no more.

"NO!" Eggman cried, frustrated.

"SNT!" Sonic yelled. "Give him the final hit!"

"Got it," SNT responded. She leapt into the air and began dealing the final blow as everything went to white.

"After being in Chris' world I became more independent. I relied on Sonic less. Even if Chris didn't learn anything, he has taught me more about what I was capable of. And with all of that, I want to say one thing... Thank you, Chris Chan."


	12. Author's Notes

These are my final thoughts on this project documented by me on SNT Vs. Sonichu. This is to explain to the audience the making of this Fanfiction and the ideas I came up with for it.

I had a lot of fun writing this. Mostly because I got to do things that I have never done before like making Fan Fictions Meta and Self Aware, Make fun of Chris-Chan and his ideas, and do something I don't think anyone has ever done which is write a fanfiction about 2 OC characters going at it.

Now coming up with this idea came from a variety of things. There was a =3 Episode I remember watching when I was younger. This was my encounter into the Chris Chan world as in this video that Ray reviewed was where Chris talked about his "recycling habits". I didn't think anything of it back then and I just moved on. Then, overtime I did more research and found a lot more things on Chris that I thought was absolutely crazy.

I took an interest because personally, I can sort of relate to Chris. I was also diagnosed with autism spectrum disorder but I am also high functioning. More specifically I was diagnosed with Pervasive Developmental Disorder Not Otherwise Specified. (PDD-NOS). That just means that I have some characteristics of autism but don't meet all of the criteria. But I am also closer to Asperger's on the spectrum. I got into Fanfiction just so I can have better writing skills and also so I can learn how to type fast. Fanfiction taught me how to type and not any of those typing programs the teachers at school gave me.

To look at Chris from the perspective of an autistic person is different. But Chris and I are two different people. I actually got support from the schools I went to and my parents tried to help me as well every night just so I could learn new things. Chris didn't get the support I did. Today, I am going to college for my Engineering Degree. I know it maybe tough to get that degree but I have learned to work with my weaknesses and work them to my benefit. I met someone recently at my college that was ADHD who was working to get a doctoral degree which I know we will both work hard to get the careers we want.

Now, Chris on the other hand doesn't understand anything about reality and even though most people look at his mother for those qualities. I think his father is to blame because he didn't believe in giving him the right support for him and refused to get help even if offered. His father is also believed in a lot of anti-semitic stuff and probably didn't help with Chris' development.

Ok, now let's move on. Where did I get the idea for this Fanfiction. Well, Project SNT put in the spark for the idea as she posted her videos on her old comics. To a Fan Fic writer, this isn't new, I create my own characters for the main characters to bounce off of all of the time. Even in Madoka's Nights 2 I created Kanon for Madoka to work off of and the Manager as well. I have never had a Sonic OC character I did find SNT's character really interesting.

After watching Project SNT's videos, I got back into Sonic. (I am terrible at platformers BTW) and I played Sonic Forces which I thought it was ok, nothing special. Then I picked up Generations and liked it more then Forces. Then I ended up at a Game Stop and saw a used copy of Sonic Rush and bought it. Sonic Rush is so far my favorite game in the Sonic Series and proves why I like Sonic more than Mario even though I love Nintendo.

It was during my Sonic playthroughs where I learned how a Sonic Game worked.

I watched more of Project SNT's videos and that was when I realised that with the release of Sonic Forces and the OC creator in the game, that would give people with Sonic OC a little fun, including Courtney's SNT. And boy I was right, SNT Forces came out later.

SNT Forces helped define how stories would be written for this OC and then I came up with the idea to rewrite her backstory.

Yes, this fanfiction was originally going to be rewriting SNT's back story. In fact here is some of what I came up with here:

" _I did it!" yelled a mysterious voice. "I finally did it, I created life!"_

 _I slightly opened my eyes. As the view from my eyes got clearer, I noticed the environment. I was inside a fluid of some sort with something tied to my mouth. I guess it was there to help me breath. When I observed what was around me, I saw a table of tools lined up in a row, with lights pointing down. It was like an assembly area. As I moved my body, I saw a man looking right at me. If you squinted, you saw what resembled an egg dressed but it was a man with an unbelievable body structure. He had a large mustache and his arms were skinny. His body was too large for any human head to fit on._

" _Hello there." said the man. I couldn't move my mouth to say anything because I was wearing a mask to help me breath in this unknown fluid. "Let me help you out." he said. He then walked behind a control panel and pressed an order of buttons. I felt the liquid around me get moved below me, suddenly, I find myself standing in the tank dripping wet. I could not keep my balance for long, I wasn't used to this body yet so I ended up falling on the side of the tank._

 _The tank then raised and it allowed my body to fall freely to the ground. The man then picked me up, removed my mask, and then laid me down on the table. I was looking straight up at the light. I then gained the strength to raise my head to see what was going on. The egg shaped man grabbed a towel and put it over me. The towel was warm, probably because I spent a lot of time inside that tank._

" _Wha... what happened?" I asked "Who am I, why don't I remember anything before I was in that tank?"_

" _All good question, but first, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. I am your creator."_

" _Creator?" I said to myself. "Do you mean that I am your creation?"_

" _Yes, I was using notes from my grandfather's work to create you. I made you to help me." Dr. Robotnik said while he was looking at a mirror which was looking back at me._

" _What is that?" I asked._

" _I need you to help protect my projects from a nasty little blue hedgehog that keeps running everything! This is why I made you, I believe that you have the power to destroy him." he responded as he looked back at me. "You see, the more time that goes by, the more the world suffers, my inventions have the power to change the world. But for some reason, a blue rodent has always prevented change. This is why I need you to help me get rid of him."_

 _I took a second to think about what I was doing. What it really right to do this? What could I do, Dr. Robotnik was the one who created me and gave me life. I am in his debt, what could I do to against him?_

" _I'll... do it." I said reluctantly_

" _Good." he smiled. "Now to give you a name." He stroked his mustache and looked at me closer. "How about just... S.N.T."_

" _Is that an acronym?" I asked._

" _Um... yes, it is!" the Doctor laughed. "Lets see... it stands for... Super... Nova... Terror. Yes!, That's what that means, That should tell people that you should be feared!" The Doctor held onto my hands like he was begging._

" _I don't want to be feared." I said. "So I would just be called S.N.T., it sounds more calmer as a name."_

" _That is good for me." smiled Dr. Robotnik. "I need to run a few test to make sure everything in your body. So lay back, this shouldn't take long."_

Now there is more to this but this is all you are getting. I don't think I plan on finishing this, maybe I will, maybe I won't. But I was trying to come up with ideas for SNT games. I just kept making up Zones that she would go through. But I wanted her story to stand out from any other Sonic OC fic, So I decided not to go through with this project and try something else.

Then after SNT Forces, I think PewDiePie then makes a video sparking the interest in Chris Chan again now with memes everywhere it's here to stay. When that happened, I decided to read the Sonichu comics. Now they are horrible in every shape imaginable, I have seen better art and storytelling from a baby.

After reading the Sonichu comics, I then challenged myself to write a better Sonichu story. And that was when this story sparked in my mind. I then asked myself, what if SNT did a commentary of what she thought of Sonichu. I knew Courtney or Chris was not going to write that, so I took it upon myself to write it myself.

So I wrote this story inspired a lot by the Sonic Rush games with a little Mania mixed in because I think it's a good idea for a mod and Sonic Rush is a great game. So a lot of the writing is inspired by both games.

Now there were some Zones that I got rid of while the writing was going on. Like on Chapter would have been called "Recycled Fanta Zone" inspired off of Oil Ocean and there was supposed to be a joke where SNT drank the Fanta because it was hot outside but then someone tells her where the Fanta has been. But I decided not to go through with it because I couldn't come up with any gimmicks that the level would have. This was the same with another stage I came up with "Confederate Bars Zone" which is all about racism but I decided not to get that political with this Fanfic.

I wanted to touch more of women's issues in this because I talk to a lot of girls and there are a lot of them in my life even though I have no girlfriend. But Chris is all about the Women so it made since to tackle women's issues more than racism. Plus the fact that SNT was female added to that dynamic.

To come up with these Zones, I thought of places I have been and places in the Sonic Cannon and asked myself, What has Sega not done. I tried my hardest to be more original than Sega. I am mostly happy with the bosses I came up with. The idea of Rosechu Chasing SNT with a Boost power I thought was good. Also the fact SNT had to dodge attacks from Palkia and Sonic to make them hurt each other I thought was good. Even having no boss at the end of Sexual Speedway Act 2 and just having that Escape sequence was cool and just having that as the boss fight. I liked Courtney going super with the Chaos Emeralds power to Escape describes her tumblr profile of "Part time Magical Girl"was pretty accurate to this.

I put it in as close to a game style Fanfic so someone who is more talented at making video games than me can reproduce this. This Fanfiction is more of the back bone for it.

I decided to make this Self Aware and make fun of Fan Fiction in general because of the simple fact that I am writing a Fan Fiction of a Fan Fiction so it would be fun just poking fun at any Fanfictions out there and making references to those.

After all of the thought I put into this, I am proud of the final result, Is it perfect? No, it is not perfect but I am proud of what I have accomplished because this was a joy to put together and tell the story for you all to hear.

Am I worried that Chris will sue me. No, Chris can't afford a lawyer and plus would put me in his comic anyway and ridicule me. I am not worried at all. Even if he did sue me, I think Nintendo and Sega would countersue.

How about Project SNT? A few days after I realised the first chapter of this Fan Fiction, She posted on August 1st "Sonichu Reboot?" on Youtube which I have taken note of. This is why in 4cent Egg Zone you see Courtney reference that video by saying to Chris. " _Is it because I used your characters and redesigned them for that video?"_.

Why isn't Chris referred to as Christine? That is because I mostly know him as a boy and I will not get used to Christine and I will never will. Which is why I saved it until Mental Madness where Chris announces he was turning into a girl as a joke to show that She was getting crazier.

That is pretty much all of what I wanted to say about this project. Thank you for reading and I hope to keep writing for you. Quick little note to Project SNT, if you find this Fanfiction and you want to dub it, feel free, I don't care, just send me a PM to tell me that you are going to do that and I will just agree.

Thank you for reading. :)

-opuscon789


End file.
